Because You Loved Me
by Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus
Summary: Mother's Day is soon and Ash returns to Pallet Town for the occasion. He wants the day to be special for Delia, but complications unexpectedly arise due to Delia's bubbly personality and overly affectionate ways of treating her "little boy." Complete.
1. All the Joy You Brought To My Life

_**Because You Loved Me**_

**SUMMARY**: Mother's Day is soon and Ash returns to Pallet Town for the occasion. He wants the day to be special for Delia, but complications unexpectedly arise due to Delia's bubbly personality and overly affectionate ways of treating her "little boy."

**GENRE**: Family/General

**RATED**: PG / K+  
**NOTABLE CONTENT**: Crude Humor, Mild Mature Themes, and Mild Language

**SHIP**: (Slight) Eldershipping (Delia & Professor Oak)

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters _or the song "Because You Loved Me" performed by Celine Dion

**STORY TAKES PLACE IN**: Early Season 10 – Diamond & Pearl

**COMMENTS**: This really isn't a true-blue songfic, since only the chapter titles are based off lyrics from "Because You Loved Me" (though not all the lyrics will be used, nor will they be in sequential order). Nevertheless, the song definitely inspired this fanfic, and I find it a very appropriate Mother's Day theme, very fitting for characters like Delia and Ash. This story isn't going to be quite as sad and emotional as my other Pallet drama, "Nothing But Lies," but it'll have its humorous and bittersweet moments just the same. Do keep in mind that this story _is_ 100% separate/independent from "Nothing But Lies," too. Naturally, I'm releasing this story rather early so it'll be completed in time for Mother's Day 2009. Enjoy and feel free to review.

**

* * *

**

Because You Loved Me

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Chapter 1: "For All the Joy You Brought to My Life"**

"_Oooh_, my baby's home at last!" Delia proclaimed happy, enveloping her son in a tight embrace and kissing his forehead repeatedly. "I missed you," she choked, jovial tears stinging her eyes. It had been almost a year since she last saw Ash. Especially after his sudden take-off for Sinnoh Region, Delia noticed she had been missing Ash more than usual. It was not uncommon for Pokemon trainers to come and go from their homes, but it was not uncommon for their mothers to miss and worry about them, either.

"I missed you, too, Mom," Ash giggled, finally recollected after his mother crashed into him the second she opened the door. The only reason he never fell was because Delia had a firm hold on him, not that Ash minded. This time of year, whenever he was not in Pallet Town, he especially missed Delia. He got his share of homesickness from time to time but it always excelled around holidays like Mother's Day. Ash constantly wondered how Delia handled such a holiday alone. Being a trainer, Ash did not have the luxury to run back home for every little holiday. He always called Delia on such occasions but phone calls were less fulfilling than actual visits.

This year, however, was going to be different. Dawn was the one who originally made the suggestion, since she desperately wanted to return to Twinleaf Town to spend Mother's Day with Johanna. Dawn and her mother insisted Ash and Brock do the same for their moms, thus the boys headed back to Kanto. Pallet Town was the next stop, and afterwards, Brock planned on heading to Pewter City, since Lola had been missing her traveling son just as much as Delia.

Not wanting to, but needing to wipe her eyes, Delia parted from Ash, Mr. Mime fetching her a handkerchief. Ridding herself of her tears, she then smiled at the little electric mouse the woman nearly trampled earlier in her excitement. Thankfully, Pikachu was fine, and just as happy when it leapt into Delia's arms, getting its own hug. "And how have _you _been, Pikachu?" Delia chimed, scratching the back of the mouse's ears, making Pikachu 'chaaaa' with delight.

"Pikachu!" the mouse squeaked happily, curling itself into a ball, perfectly content in Delia's arms. She continued to stroke Pikachu's brown stripes before averting her attention back to her son and his older friend.

"And how are you, Brock?" Delia asked the teenager pleasantly, shooting a playful look towards Ash for a moment. "I hope my boy hasn't gotten you into _too _much trouble lately."

Ash frowned, noticing a few snickers come from Brock's direction. "What's _that _supposed to mean, Mom?!" he pouted, even Pikachu giggling at Delia's comment.

"Well, not _too _much trouble," Brock played along, ignoring a small glare from Ash. "Nothing you should worry about, Mrs. Ketchum." Brock knew such was always in the back of Delia's mind. Ash often attracted trouble, and, whether it was intentional or not, it often lead to injuries and whatnot that Brock figured Delia constantly worried about.

Delia smiled appreciatively towards Brock. "Well, that's good to hear," she sighed in relief, looking back down at her son. "I don't need _somebody _getting sick or hurt, anymore than he usually does."

Ash frowned even more, not quite liking what his mother was implying. "You make it sound like I'm a walking disaster," he muttered, getting a sudden jab from Brock.

"You _are_," the teenager whispered matter-of-factly, Pikachu nodding wholeheartedly in agreement. Delia giggled to herself, loving the rather sheepish look displayed on Ash's face. It was a classic expression Delia knew all too well; the look of her son knowing he was guilty as charged. Ash was never very good at hiding his feelings, anyway, so Delia could read him like a book.

"So..." Delia started, changing the subject, much to Ash's relief. "Say, wasn't there a young lady traveling with you?" she recalled, remembering from recent phone calls a pretty girl with long navy hair was venturing with Ash and Brock through Sinnoh. Delia did not know the young lady and the girl certainly was not Misty or May.

"Dawn's visiting her mom in Twinleaf Town," Ash explained, grinning a tad bashfully. "It was..._her_ idea for us to go visit our moms," he admitted, knowing he could not really take full credit for this reunion, since Dawn was the one who encouraged it. That did not mean Ash was unhappy to be home, of course.

"I'll be heading back to Pewter City, too," Brock informed, discreetly checking his watch. He did not want to be rude to Mrs. Ketchum, since Brock often considered Delia a second mother. However, if Brock had any plans of reaching Pewter before midnight he had better leave in the near future.

"Oh, well wait a sec.' I'd like you to come in for a minute," insisted Delia quickly inviting Ash and Brock into the house, asking Mimie to fetch some mysterious bags. After setting Pikachu down on the sofa next to Ash and Brock, Delia went into the kitchen, instinctively pouring two glasses of juice, nearly colliding with Mr. Mime as they re-entered the living room at the same time.

"Um...I don't want to impose, really," Brock spoke modestly. He had nothing against staying at Ash's house, but Brock knew Lola might get paranoid if he did not arrive at the time he promised. _My mom tends to be just as jittery as Ash's whenever I'm late_, Brock sweatdropped_._ It was already two o'clock in the afternoon. Brock promised he would be home around suppertime, and the walk to Pewter City easily took three to four hours. The teenager did not exactly feel like _running_ the whole way.

"Oh, this'll just take a few minutes," Delia reassured, kneeling on the floor before the coffee table where Mimie dumped three large brown paper bags. "Professor Oak and I just came from a flea market downtown and you wouldn't _believe _the deals I found!"

Brock blinked curiously, knowing it had been several years since he last visited a flea market. Lola often visited them, especially when she was going through her 'collecting vintage items' phase. Frankly, Brock did not mind flea markets, and above all, they were more places to meet girls.

Ash, on the other hand, suddenly looked terrified. _Oh God...Mom plus flea markets equals trouble._ Delia was quite savvy whenever it came to shopping 'deals,' and she loved flea markets because one 'never knew what they might find.' _Mom tends to go overboard whenever she's 'bargain hunting.' There's no WAY this'll take a 'few minutes' if she plans on showing EVERYTHING she bought._

"Isn't this lovely?" Delia gushed, holding up a small mirror elegantly framed in a silver Milotic design. "It's in terrific shape and it only cost me three dollars! Why, this must easily cost three times as much brand new!" she declared proudly, loving how she could always find a bargain. "Can you imagine someone wanting to give this away?" she asked rhetorically, admiring the design of the long, snake-like creature etched in its border. "And it's such a _lovely _Dragonair."

Ash giggled under his breath, shaking his head. "It's a Milotic, Mom," he corrected.

Delia blinked, getting a good like back at the design. _Sam said it was a Dragonair, but then again, he DID say he needed new glasses, too. _"Oh, well, _you're _the Pokemon trainer, not me, sweetie," she shrugged pleasantly, setting the mirror down on the coffee table. It was then Delia noticed the two glasses of juice she brought had yet to be touched by her arrivals. "Oh please help yourselves to those drinks," she encouraged. "You must be thirsty after your trip here."

Brock scratched the back of his neck, doing his best not to be too obvious about checking his watch every five seconds. "I...really don't want to be a bother, Mrs. Ketchum. And I really _should _be going-"

"Oh nonsense!" Delia interrupted with the wave of her hand. "You kids need your strength. My motherly instincts keep telling me you kids don't always eat and sleep right, now _do _you?"

Knowing where _that _subject would lead to, the two boys eagerly accepted Delia's drinks. Ash and Brock knew it was always best to humor 'motherly instincts,' lest the kids get hounded about how poorly they take care of themselves. As always, Delia's instincts were right on the money. Brock usually tried to make sure the group ate well, but traveling on the road did not _always _give the kids luxuries of ample food and supplies. Plus, rarely a night went by that they did not go to sleep until after ten or eleven o'clock (ten was on a good night). Of course, the kids did not _dare _say that to their parents.

Pleased to see they listened to her, Delia then continued to rummage through the three paper bags, showing off her latest bargain hunting treasures. "Oh, and I got this for Mimie. Isn't it _precious_?!" Delia gushed, holding up a small apron that looked around the mime's size. Mr. Mime looked thrilled, but Ash and Brock had to cover their grins when they got a better look at the outfit. It was an apron, plain and simple, but a bright pink color, and its appearance looked like the designer overindulged with frilly lace. There were countless hearts embroidered in white and red shiny beads. The ensemble looked like the Valentine's Day apron from Hell! Mr. Mime was too oblivious to care, and happily tore his old green apron off and slipped his new outfit on. Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, and even Pikachu nearly doubled over in laughter at how _undeniably ridiculous_ the Pokemon looked.

"How embarrassing," Ash giggled under his breath, loud enough just for Brock to hear.

Brock had to bite his lip as to not rudely laugh. "Well, you know what they say..." he whispered back, watching as Mr. Mime started sweeping towards the kitchen, looking more like a pink fairy princess than a housekeeper. "...'It takes a _real _man to wear pink,' though in Mr. Mime's case, I guess he'd be a _real _'Pokemon'."

"Oh, and speaking of precious, take a look at _this_!" Delia gushed, grabbing the boys' attentions away from Ms./Mr. Mime back to Delia's next treasure, Pikachu "chaa"ing at it in admiration. The item Delia held was just about the mouse's size; a plush Pokemon rendering of a Wigglytuff. Though real Wigglytuff were bigger, Pikachu liked the Pokemon toy, especially its cute blue eyes. "Isn't it adorable? Professor Oak said it looks _just _like a real Wigglytuff!" _I just hope Sam's glasses didn't fail him THIS time._ Delia never saw a real Wigglytuff, so she hoped she was not making a fool out of herself by messing up another Pokemon name.

But Delia was right, as was Professor Oak. The Wigglytuff doll _did _look just like the real Pokemon, only a few inches smaller. In fact, for a moment, Ash and Brock shivered since their past memories of Wigglytuff were rather unpleasant, considering the prima donna one back from _Pokemon In Love_, and Harley's super-creepy Wigglytuff. Plus, their past Jigglypuff encounters did not ease them. But thankfully, the Wigglytuff Delia found _was_ a doll, and yes, it _was _cute.

"Yeah...it is cute, Mom," Ash replied, Pikachu nodding in agreement as it sat on top of its trainer's lap, admiring the Wigglytuff toy. Even the mouse wasamazed how today's designers could make toys to look just like the real creatures.

"Oh, you really think so, sweetie?" Delia asked excitedly, her eyes glistening with joy as she then held out the pink Wigglytuff plush. "Because I got it for _you_!"

Thank God Brock's reflexes were quick, because his hand flew to his mouth _just _in time before he burst out into hysterics. He nearly had to bite his tongue off to prevent himself from laughing, though muffled snorts and chuckles were evident. Pikachu was not so lucky, as it rolled off its master's lap in an unstoppable fit of giggles, rolling down the length of the couch and accidently bumping into Brock.

Everyone on the sofa was laughing, except Ash. It was amazing how in one split second his mom could innocently impose a lifetime of humiliation on his shoulders. The Wigglytuff was not looking so cute and appealing anymore. The _thing's_ fake blue eyes practically glared at him and its artificial smile was practically an amused grin. Ash did not want to look at it anymore. "_Mooom_!" he whined loudly in embarrassment, figuring his face was at least ten shades of red at the moment. Brock and Pikachu's poorly hidden laughs were not helping, either.

Delia did not seem to see what the big deal was. Shrugging, she smiled back at the cute Wigglytuff doll. "Oh, and listen! _Listen_!" she encouraged, shaking the toy so they could hear whatever sound she was referring to. "Isn't it sweet?" she cooed, closing her eyes blissfully as a sound emanated from inside the shaken Wigglytuff, the lovely, harmonious chime of a...

...Rattle.

Brock could not take it anymore. "Ex-cuse me...I need...t-to use your...bathroom...!" he barely managed to say the last word without bursting into hysteria. He did not mean to be rude but this was _PRICELESS_!! Of course, for Mrs. Ketchum's sake, Brock still wanted to keep some level of modesty, and took his hysterics to the bathroom. Not that the bathroom did anything to hide his laughter, since the place echoed and only _amplified _his laughs. Pikachu decided to seek refuge upstairs, trying to remain modest but laughing just as badly.

It was official; Ash was not going to hear the end of this until he died. Just when he thought Delia could not embarrass him enough, she just _had _to point out that the Wigglytuff doll...was a freakin' _baby _toy! "_MOOOM_!!" he exclaimed, burying his red face into his hands, praying when he looked back up, the Wigglytuff from Hell would be gone. Mr. Mime's valentine princess apron had nothing on _this_! "Why would you buy me something like that?!"

Delia blinked, setting the Wigglytuff toy on the coffee table by the Milotic mirror, a tad surprised by her son's reaction. "But honey..." she said gently, patting the Wigglytuff's head. "...I figured you'd be _happy_. After what happened to your _old_ one-"

There was a loud howl of laughter roaring from the bathroom, followed by the _thud_ of a teenager hitting the floor and rolling around hysterically. Brock was not even trying to be discreet this time...he doubted he could if he tried! _THIS IS PRICELESS!! Ooh hooo hoo!_

This moment could not get anymore embarrassing..._could _it? Ash was not willing to find out. _Did she ever think there was a REASON something happened to the old one?! Oh my God! THIS is embarrassing! _Ash was starting to miss Delia's 'you-know-what' comments. _Just wait till' Brock tells everyone else! _Ash was going to have to do some _serious _sucking-up if he had any hopes of this _not _reaching the ten o'clock news!

"Oh baby..." Delia said gently, getting up from her kneeling position and sitting next to her embarrassed son, who still did not dare look up in fear that the wiggly demon would still be staring at him. "...I just wanted to make you happy," she spoke honestly, stealing a look back at the Wigglytuff doll on the table. "You were so upset when you lost your old one."

Ash was going to be _very_ surprised if Brock did not pass out in his bathroom due to hysterically laughing. Then again, Ash was going to be very surprised if he, himself, did not pass out from _embarrassment_. There was a _reason _something happened to the old Wigglytuff doll. Ash said he conveniently 'forgot' it in the woods one day, and then came home and _pretended _to be upset. Unbeknownst to Delia, he _chucked _the pink nightmare into the Gyarados and Magikarp river, especially after _Gary _found it one day. Miraculously, Ash managed to lead Gary to believe it was Delia's, but that was _way _too close for Ash's comfort. He was not about to become a laughing stock due to some Wigglytuff toy, though Ash was not stupid enough to believe Brock would let him live this down! _This new Wigglytuff's gonna' get fed to the Gyarados, and maybe even BROCK if he doesn't keep his damn mouth SHUT!!_

"I hope you like it, Ash," Delia hesitantly added, reaching out for the Wigglytuff toy and then placing it next to her son. Ash's skin crawled as he felt the toy's plush fur against his side, thinking _No, I DON'T like it, Mom! Oh God...I've never been so embarrassed!_

But he was not about to say that to Delia. Embarrassing or not, Ash had to remind himself that Mother's Day was just two days away. Plus, Delia was only thinking of him. The end result was horrible, but the intentions were pure. _But still,_ Ash thought._ Couldn't she have gotten me a, say, Tyranitar toy, a Charizard...PIKACHU?! Something that doesn't practically scream...GIRL?!_

But what else could he do? Mother's Day _was _coming up, and Ash could always dispose of the Wigglytuff monstrosity at a later date. _And as long as a certain Pokemon Breeder keeps quiet, along with a certain electric mouse...I should be fine! _With as much dignity as he could muster (he really did not have much after the Wigglytuff scenario, so it did not take him long to muster any), Ash raised his head from his hands, putting on a small smile for Delia. His face was still flushed with embarrassment but he _was _trying to make _her _happy. _I guess it IS the thought that counts. Keep telling yourself that._

"Thanks Mom," Ash replied, nowhere near as jubilantly as Delia had hoped, but pleasant, nonetheless. Ash knew his response did not overly satisfy her, so he added in an appreciative hug, 'accidently' knocking the Wigglytuff out of the way to embrace his mother, the horrid toy rattling in protest. Ash wanted to kick the damned thing under the sofa before Brock returned, but that would have been a tad obvious for Delia.

For what it was worth, Delia _was _pleased. Presents or not, she was just happy her son was home. Holidays were lonely and often lost their glow when Ash was away. Granted, Professor Oak and Tracey often visited to keep her company but there was nothing quite like having her son back home.

After they parted, Brock returned to the living room, his face red from his hysterics but wearing a much more composed look. He still could not help but grin when he laid his eyes back on Ash, the boy shooting a 'blab-and-you-die' look right back at Brock. While Delia got back up and returned to her flea market bags, Brock returned to his seat next to Ash.

"Uh, Brock..." Ash started, narrowing his brown eyes at his clearly amused friend. "...Didn't you say you'd better get _going_?" God only knew what _else_ Delia had in those bags; perhaps more weapons to destroy whatever pride and dignity Ash had left.

Ash was right. It _was_ getting late, but frankly, Brock was rather _interested _to see what other gems Mrs. Ketchum had hidden in the brown bags. _If she pulls out another baby toy or one of those valentine aprons in ASH'S size I will simply die! _But Brock figured it would be best to take his leave. He really was in no position to laugh, since Lola once got him some repulsive octopus-something-or-another toy for Brock. It did not help that she gave it to him right _in front _of his friends, too, which totally embarrassed the hell out of Brock. Something 'unfortunate' happened to that 'gift,' too, but Ash would most certainly resurrect the topic if Brock dared speak the words 'Wigglytuff' or 'rattle' in the future.

"Yeah..." Brock relented, getting up from his seat and checking his watch again. The Wigglytuff ordeal, as hilarious as it was, did take a good chunk out of Brock's traveling time. He was going to have to _definitely _keep a steady pace if he wanted to get to Pewter in time. _I guess that means I won't have time to say hi to Nurse Joy in Viridian City when I pass through. Dammit! _"I really _should _be going."

"Oh..." Delia started, getting to her feet as well. "You're more than welcomed to stay here, Brock."

"I know," smiled Brock. "And thanks, but my mom's expecting me for Mother's Day, too."

"Well, I won't stop you," Delia returned the smile, impressed at how all the kids seemed to specifically be taking time off from their journeys for Mother's Day. _It's so sweet. _"But it _is _a long walk to Pewter City," she noted, a bit worriedly. "Why don't I make you some sandwiches? You'll need your strength, after all."

"Mrs. Ketchum, that's not necessary-" Brock reassured, barely finishing his sentence when Delia headed for the kitchen to whip up the said sandwiches. He doubted he would have much time to eat, anyway.

"Of course it is!" Delia insisted firmly, turning around back to give the teenager a stern, maternal look. "I consider Ash's friends like my _own _children and I don't want you collapsing or getting sick from malnutrition!"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine-" Brock sweatdropped, trying to reason with her, but it was not working. Delia had already disappeared into the kitchen, resonating sounds of her and Mr. Mime getting to work on Brock's sandwiches.

Ash giggled, relieved to see the awkward light had been taken off of him for the moment. Smirking back to his eldest friend, Ash chuckled. "She's not gonna' stop, Brock, so you'd better run for it if you have any intentions of getting to Pewter before dark."

"I heard that!" Delia playfully barked from the kitchen doorway, making her mischievous son giggle.

Ash _was _right, and Brock was running out of time. "Uh, thank you anyway, Mrs. Ketchum, but I _really _have to be going," he called back out to her, not wanting to be rude but knowing Lola was going to throw a nervous fit if her own 'little boy' did not come home on time. _Jeez...Moms are all the same, aren't they? _Brock could just imagine what 'homecoming gifts' Lola had in store for _him_! Heading for the door, Brock made his departure. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Ketchum!" he called back out to her, shooting a grin right back at Ash. "Enjoy Wigglytuff, Ash."

"Shut up, Brock," Ash shot back, narrowing his brown eyes at the teen. "If you know what's good for you, this _never _happened!"

Brock chuckled, grinning like a madman. "Oh, lighten up, Ash. I won't tell," he reassured, though both he and Ash knew 'blackmail' was written all over this fiasco. "Look on the bright side; if it takes a real man to wear pink, it must take a _saint _to be able to deal with a Wigglytuff toy...rattle and all!"

"You're gonna' be _joining _the saints if you don't shut your damn mouth!" Ash murmured threateningly.

"What was that I just heard, Ash Ketchum?!" Delia barked from the kitchen, making Ash sink down into his seat over his language. Brock knew that was his cue to leave, and did just that, bidding the Ketchums farewell once again and heading off for his hometown.

Delia stomped into the living room a second after Brock left, frowning at the teen's leaving without her sandwiches. However, she was more displeased due to what she just heard come out of her son's mouth. Placing her hands on her hips, Delia put on that maternal glare, digging right into Ash. "_What _did you just say, young man?"

Ash knew he was going to be in even _deeper_ trouble if he did not think fast. Getting Delia on his case like this was never in Ash's best interest. Spying the horrid Wigglytuff laying on the floor, he seized it and mustered every once of courage he had to hug it, putting on the most pitiful look for his mother. "I love you, Mom."

It did not work, of course, but it was worth a shot. "Nice try," Delia said, narrowing her brown eyes as her son cracked a playful, boyish smirk. Frankly, Delia missed these types of days. Having Ash home for a little while was the best Mother's Day gift she could have asked for...and Mother's Day was still two days away! She really could not stay mad at him, nor keep a smile off her lips. "You little rascal."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**: I love to torment Ash, don't I (*inserts evil laugh*)? Anyway, this story is going to have its share of humor and drama, and few dabs of Eldershipping _later on_ (not much, but a little). This story _is_ dominantly about Ash and Delia, anyway, meant to spotlight their cute mother-son relationship. More cuteness, and Sato-Chan humiliation (^_^), is ahead.

Feel free to review (or I will set the evil Wigglytuff plushie after you).


	2. Times You Stood By Me

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters _or the song "Because You Loved Me" performed by Celine Dion

**

* * *

**

Because You Loved Me

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Chapter 2: "For All Those Times You Stood By Me"**

Dawn was not the only one who anxiously wished to see her mother. Ash had wanted to visit Delia ever since he left for Sinnoh. Whenever he departed for a new region, the desire to run back home and tell his mother all about his new adventures intensified. It was not necessarily homesickness but a desire to relay his adventures for Delia's benefit. Since Delia never got to be a Pokemon trainer and travel the world, Ash tried to inform her of the wonderful sights and experiences. It always made Delia light up, and if she was happy, so was her son.

Naturally, whenever Ash came home, his adventures were always the topic of conversation, especially at dinner. But before Delia could whip up another one of her famous meals, Ash insisted _he _treat _her _out to dinner. After all, Mother's Day was only two days away, and Delia deserved a night off. He wanted to treat her to dinner, and the odds of doing so on the _actual _holiday were impossible. Neither Ash nor Delia made reservations, and every place as bound to be booked two days prior to the holiday. It took a while for Delia to comply with his request, but she eventually accepted it. She loved to cook and it was never a burden. However, Ash was so insistent about treating her to dinner, and whenever he gave her that innocent, adorable look, Delia could never argue. Therefore, Pikachu and Mimie (still happily clad in his frilly pink apron) guarded the house while Ash and his mother went to Delia's favorite Chinese restaurant downtown.

"Now, do you need some money, Ash?" Delia asked after they placed their orders, now seated in the restaurant and surrounded by various oriental decorations. "I mean, this is very sweet, but don't hesitate to ask me if you need money."

Ash rolled his eyes for the fifth time. "Mom, I have enough, okay?" He had been saving up his money for Mother's Day for quite a while to get Delia a present. Much to Ash's surprise, after he bought her gift, he had ample money left over. Before he instinctively blew the cash on something foolish, his conscience told him to save it and take his mom out for dinner. "Jeez, would I have taken you out for supper if I _didn't _have enough money to pay the bill?" _I may do stupid things, but not THAT stupid. Gimmie SOME credit._

Delia giggled. "You're a sweetheart," she smiled, happy to see that compliment lit Ash's face up. She was getting a tad worried that Ash might get distant, namely after her unintentionally embarrassing him in front of Brock. But much to Delia's relief, Ash was fine. The Wigglytuff toy did a disappearing act into the unknown, but afterwards, Ash was back to his old self. He did not like to hold grudges, especially against his mother, and Delia knew that. _Frankly, I don't like staying angry at him either,_ Delia knew.

"So...tell me more about your adventures," Delia encouraged, interested in what new discoveries her little Pokemon Master encountered on his new journey through the Sinnoh Region. "I called Professor Rowan a few months ago and he said you caught some new Pokemon."

Ash blinked curiously. The topic of his new Pokemon usually set him off blabbing for the next hour. However, before he could do so, Ash found himself estranged by Delia's comment. "You...'called Professor Rowan'? What for?" Ash was not trying to hide anything or sound nosy. Yet, a Kanto call to Sinnoh _was _rather expensive, too, certainly not something one may want to make on a daily basis.

Delia smiled, fiddling playfully with the napkin on her lap. "To see what my baby's up to, considering he seems to forget about calling his poor mother sometimes," she teased, narrowing her brown eyes in Ash's direction. "Since _somebody_ doesn't bother calling me, and I never know where you are, Professor Rowan's the closest I can get. Now, maybe if a certain boy _called _his mother more _often_-"

_Oh great, here we go, _Ash sighed, blushing sheepishly as he listened to Delia continue to guilt him. It was not the first time she did this, and Ash knew he only had himself to blame. Whenever he was out on his journey something always came up to avert his attention away from calling home. Plus, him and his friends often camped out in forests, which do not usually have payphones, and Ash did not own a cell phone or PokeGear. He figured it might be a good investment to buy one, at least to make Delia happy, but he always forgot about it sooner or later. Truth be told, Ash wished he _could _call and speak to Delia more often. Sadly, something always came up; Pokemon, badges, Team Rocket...something that just distracted him. _I guess that's still a pretty lousy excuse, isn't it?_

"Sorry,' Mom," Ash apologized sincerely, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, I know, sweetie," Delia reassured with a wink. "I was just teasing. I can't expect you to call everyday or visit all the time, since you _are_ a Pokemon trainer." After all the years of seeing Ash come and go from Pallet Town, Delia had gotten better accustomed to this lifestyle. It was exceptionally hard the first few years, being alone in her household, but time healed the wounds and filled the loneliness. Mimie was a big help, and Sam often visited whenever possible. Once Tracey decided to live in Pallet, he frequented the Ketchum residence to keep Delia company, too. Such visits made the separation anxiety easier to cope with.

"But still..." added Delia, putting on another playful glare. "...Is it so much to ask for a _few _more calls, Ash?" she asked, making her embarrassed son lower his face, trying so desperately to hide his mischievous, guilty smirk. "'No news is good news,' and I'm not asking you to call me everyday, but I don't think _once a month_ would kill you, either."

Thankfully, the food came just in the nick of time, though Ash had to be careful not to choke considering Delia's 'motherly glare' reading into him. He hated that look; the look only mothers had when they knew their children were guilty of _something_. Ash always cracked when Delia gave him that look. She could make him divulge a secret or simply make him admit a downfall. Ash could never win against her, that was for sure.

Of course, Delia was only playing with him. She enjoyed teasing Ash like this on occasion. It was all in good humor, and it always provoked him to put on that sheepish, boyish grin of his. Frankly, Delia was worried yesterday that she may be spending another Mother's Day alone, but Ash proved her wrong via his surprise afternoon visit. She missed him so much, and holiday or not, Ash's homecomings always brightened Delia's life.

"Delia! How are you?"

Delia and Ash blinked, directing their attention away from their meals up towards the sudden arrival; a familiar woman around Delia's age and stature with short brown hair. Delia instantly smiled welcomingly to her old friend. "Loren, how are _you_?" she gushed, getting up from her seat and embracing Loren, since it had been almost a year since the two last met. "What brings you back to Pallet?" Delia asked after they parted, offering Loren a seat next to her.

"Mother's Day," Loren answered. "Keith may have custody, but I'm entitled to visits, and I haven't seen May and Gary since Christmas."

Ash nearly choked as he listened in on the women's conversation. Thankfully, they never noticed, nor did they notice his surprised look. Ash never really met Mrs. Oak, and if he did, he probably met her so long ago that he did not remember her. He certainly did not recognize the woman when she stopped by their table. Keith and Loren Oak divorced when Ash and Gary were just five years old, and as Loren said, Keith won custody. Why the Oaks divorced, and where Loren took off to, Ash was unsure, nor was he about to act nosy. It was none of his business, and he never dared to ask Gary about it, either.

Considering his _own _family situation, Ash never _dared _bother Gary about such a topic.

"Oh my God, Del," Loren suddenly gushed, the women averting their attention towards Ash across the table, making the boy perk up. "Don't tell me that's your son!"

Delia giggled proudly, nodding. "Yup, that's my Ash," she cooed, making Ash blush slightly and roll his eyes.

Loren was appalled, since she had not seen Ash since he was a little five-year-old. "Time flies. I'm guessing you're also training Pokemon, Ash?"

It seemed only natural that a member of the Oak family would be interested in Pokemon. Smiling proudly, Ash nodded. "Sure' am. I've been currently traveling in Sinnoh, the same region Gary's in now." He figured he might mention Gary, in case Gary had little contact with his mother, too.

Loren smiled, clearly liking to listen on the topic of her son. "He came home the other day, actually," she noted, making Ash blink. He had not seen his old rival since he first set out for Sinnoh. "Probably for Mother's Day," Loren figured. "May came home from the Pokemon Academy, too. I guess they miss their mom."

"I'm sure they do," Delia reassured, knowing Loren missed her children just as much as Delia missed Ash whenever he was away. "Say, are you here alone?"

Loren shook her head. "Actually, I'm with May right now," she said, turning back towards the waiting area where the longhaired teen girl was waiting for an available table. "Keith and Gary decided to help Samuel at the lab, so we decided to have a girl's night out."

"Oh, well, would you like to join us?" Delia offered, not noticing the surprised look appear on Ash's face. Sure, he did not mind Loren and May joining them, but..._this dinner was supposed to be for just Mom and me. _He was not trying to sound selfish, but Ash certainly did not have enough money to pay for _two_ extra guests.

"Oh...I don't want to impose," Loren replied. "I just wanted to say hello."

"You're not imposing at all!" Delia countered, both Loren and Ash knowing Delia rarely took 'no' for an answer. "I haven't seen May in years, either. God, she must be driving by now."

Loren nodded with a smile. "She drove us here, actually."

"'Time flies' is right!" Delia sighed in amazement, Ash inwardly rolling his eyes. Why did grown-ups always talk like this whenever it came to their children? Did they look upon their kids as 'score keepers' for how 'time flies?' _Apparently, yes._

"Oh, you and May _must _join us," Delia gushed in excitement. "We'd love to have you two join us, right Ash?"

Ash blinked at the sound of his name, looking back at Delia and Loren. He certainly could not be rude and say no, but he was starting to get a bit fidgety. He was going to be up the creek if he had to pay for _four _people, and that would be embarrassing. Wringing his hands out, a nervous sweat started to form at his brow. There was no way out of this, but Ash was beginning to wonder how many hours worth of dishwashing he may have to do if he could not pay the bill. "Umm...uh...sure." _I definitely can't say 'no,' that's for sure!_

The boy was obviously nervous, making Loren all the more want to leave the Ketchums to their meal. She never had any intentions of mooching off of Delia and Ash's supper...she just wanted to say 'hi.' She did not mind Delia's request, but Loren was not about to actually take her up on the offer.

Delia, on the other hand, never liked to take 'no' from anyone. She had a stubborn streak, just like Ash, and she loved the idea of Loren and May joining them. Why Ash was acting so strange perplexed Delia, though. He seemed fine when Loren arrived, and even when she talked about Gary. The only time Ash started acting weird was when Delia invited Loren and May-

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," Delia suddenly realized, bringing a hand to her mouth. How foolish could she have been to miss _that_?

Ash blinked, looking back at her. Obviously, Delia got the hint, making him feel a bit better. It was not that he was trying to kick the Oaks out, but he simply could not afford a meal for four. He was not trying to be cheap...he just _did not_ have the money. He was fortunate he had enough money for a dinner for two! Constantly traveling on the road was not always a free ride.

Delia smiled understandingly, giggling at her own naivety. "I should've realized."

Loren blinked, turning to her friend. "Realized what, Del?"

Delia giggled again, drawing Loren's ear closer so she could whisper, trying not to embarrass her son anymore than she already might have. "Ash has a little 'thing' for May."

By some miracle, Ash actually heard what Delia whispered (though to him, her 'whisper' seemed as loud as if she _screamed _it!). _Oh my God! _Just like before with Brock, Ash's face lit up like a red light, his eyes widening with embarrassed horror as he watched Delia and Loren giggle at the scene. "_Moom_!!" he whined, praying that he and Loren were the _only _ones who heard Delia's 'whisper,' though Ash was so humiliated, he felt like the entire restaurant was staring at him.

Delia giggled, feeling a bit guilty for doing that, but "Oh, honey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Ash begged to differ. "It's cute, really."

_No, this not 'cute,' it's EMBARASSING!! _Just when Ash thought the Wigglytuff ordeal was bad, his mother broadcasts _this _to the general public! Granted, Delia did not exactly do it over a loudspeaker, but confessing his past crush to a person like Loren Oak was no different. Loren had a tendency to gossip, and Ash was going to be _very _surprised if this did not reach May by tonight. _And wait till' Gary finds out! He already had suspicions before this! To know his suspicions were TRUE...oh God!_

The mothers failed to see what the big deal was, but then again, they were not the ones suffering the humiliation, either. Thankfully, Loren seemed to take the hint and dismissed Delia's offer. Either that, or she could not wait to tell May this gem. Even when Mrs. Oak left, Ash failed to feel better, solely because he knew May was minutes away from finding out his secret. Ash had somewhat gotten over his 'thing' for her since he started his journey, but May Oak _was _his first crush. _Old habits die hard, I guess._

_And the same can be said about Mom's big mouth! _"Mom!" Ash groaned, burying his face back into his hands, praying he could remain some composure (especially if May suddenly showed up, asking if his crush was true or not). "Why'd you say that?!"

Delia blinked, chuckling at her son's cuteness. "Oh, sweetie, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, and I'm sure Mrs. Oak won't tell."

Ash glared back at her, though it could not be seen under his hands. "I'll bet you five bucks she _does_." That was a bet he _knew _he could not lose.

His mother rolled her eyes. "Ash, you're not the first boy who's had a crush on a girl. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to broadcast it to Mrs. Oak, either," Ash countered softly, sighing in defeat. "Why'd you even _say _that in the first place?!"

"Well, you were acting so nervous after we started talking about inviting Loren and May over..."

"Yeah, because I was worried that I didn't have enough money to cover four people, Mom!" Ash retorted a bit sharply, raising his face to look at her. "It had nothing to do with..." he started, blushing slightly at the thought. Sure, having May over, perhaps sitting next to him...maybe it _would _have made him jittery, but that certainly was _not _his initial problem. "...How could you jump to a conclusion like that, Mom?!"

Delia was surprised. She really thought Ash's behavior was due to his crush. "Ash, you said you had enough money."

"For _us_, not four people!"

"I'm sure Mrs. Oak would've paid for her and May. We never _expected _you to pay for the four of us."

"You could've said _that _instead of saying I had a thing for May!"

Delia bit her lip, knowing she _was _guilty. She never intended on humiliating her son so much, but somehow, she always did. It was rather frustrating, knowing that something so innocent could hurt someone. "Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Delia reassured, slowly getting up from her seat and going over to a chair next to Ash, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're right. I just jumped to conclusions, and I'm sorry."

Ash bit his lip, looking up at his mother's repentant face. What was done was done, now, and Ash certainly could not bribe Mrs. Oak in keeping her mouth shut (though Gary on the other hand...). Delia's comment _was _innocent, but it was embarrassing, too.

Still, deep down, Ash knew Delia never _intended _on humiliating him. Regardless, she still did often embarrass him, but it was never intentional. Perhaps that was just how mothers were. One thing was for sure: crush, embarrassment, or not, Ash did not like holding a grudge against his mother. He knew she loved him, and for all her quirks, Ash would not trade her for anything.

"Are you still mad at me, baby?" Delia asked, a bit concerned over her son's silence.

A faint smirk appeared on Ash's face. "Not really," he confessed, happy to see a relieved smile pull Delia's lips. "But..." he started, his smirk turning into another mischievous grin. "...This _is _the second time you've done this today." he teased. "Strike three, and you can buy your own dinner."

Delia raised a playful eyebrow, happy to play along. "Oh really," she chimed, ruffling his black hair. "And _how _many meals have _I_ cooked and paid for _you _over the years, mister?"

Ash knew he was caught that time, though he had no intentions of really following his 'strike three' threat. For everything Delia did for him over the years, she deserved _one _dinner, with or without embarrassment. If that one dinner made Delia happy, it made Ash happy, too.

Just being reminded of all the things Delia did for him over the years compelled Ash to wrap his arms around her waist. He really did not know who or what he would be without her in his life, and Ash doubted he could ever find a way of _truly _making it up to Delia. The best he could come up with at that moment was a hug and, "Thanks, Mom."

And frankly, that was all Delia needed. Returning the hug, Delia giggled. "Thank _you_, sweetie."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**: Crushshipping is an OLD love of mine, right up there with Pokeshipping. I still read/adore Toshihiro Ono's _Pokemon_ manga (especially the uncut _Den-Geki Pikachuu_ version. God, _Pokemon_ with shonen-style fan service is HILARIOUS!! If only it was released in America [along with umpteen _other_ Japan-only releases throughout the anime/manga/video game world. I'm _still_ praying for _Xenosaga I&II / DS_ to wander overseas…wishfully thinking, eh?]. Japan has all the fun, dammit!). Anyway, like Ash said, Delia's on her 'second strike,' but do we _really_ think that'll be her _last_? I know the story's been funny so far, but it's gonna' start toning down for more seriousness. Stay tuned.

Review and I'll spare you from the wrath of Mr. Mime's frilly apron!


	3. Always There for Me

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_, the song "Because You Loved Me" performed by Celine Dion, or the classic _Gone With the Wind_.

**

* * *

**

Because You Loved Me

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Chapter 3: "You Were Always There For Me"**

Ash half-expected to come home and find a message on his answering machine, perhaps of a hysterical Gary snickering, "I _KNEW _you liked my sister! Hahaha! You loser!" Thankfully, none ever came. Ash was not foolish believe the May subject would be laid to rest, but he was grateful the rest of his evening was stress-free. He and Delia returned home around eight-thirty, and afterwards, they watched a movie together. It was Pikachu's idea, actually, and had snuck _Gone With the Wind_ into the VCR just when Pikapi and his mother got home. Anyone who knew Delia knew she _adored_ that movie, and while Ash was less enthusiastic about it, he did not mind sitting through it for Delia's sake. It certainly was not the first time she made him do so.

The movie was _very _long, though, and somewhere along the line, Ash fell asleep, either due to his lack of interest or the movie's length (or a combination of the two). When he awoke, the boy found himself in his bed, with Pikachu curled up next to him. It was a bright morning in Pallet Town, and it was also a little after seven o'clock. He usually liked to sleep in when he was home, but not today.

Careful not to wake the sleeping electric mouse, Ash climbed down his ladder and quietly went over to his desk, where he hid Delia's present yesterday. Hiding things from his mother was never easy, especially since Mr. Mime was nosy and often poked around. Ash sometimes wondered if Delia _used _Mimie to snoop for presents or to see if her son was hiding anything. Thankfully, the clown never found Delia's Mother's Day gift, primarily because the drawer Ash left it in was locked, and only Ash had the key.

Mother's Day was tomorrow, one day away, and Ash could hardly wait. He originally planned on cooking Delia breakfast, but his horrendous cooking skills made him second-guess such. Despite the good intentions, if Ash's cooking of breakfast lead to a disaster, it would not make Delia's day very special. So if he could not cook by himself, the next best thing was _helping _his mother cook. At least with Delia's guidance, Ash was not quite so likely to burn the house down. Making sure the present was locked away safely, Ash headed downstairs, knowing Delia would already be up and about.

"You're up early," Delia greeted in surprise as her son entered the kitchen. She had already been brewing herself a cup of coffee, but Ash was happy to see she had yet to start the initial cooking. Turning her attention away from the coffeemaker, she enveloped her son in a hug, kissing his forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

Resting his head on her chest, Ash nodded, smiling back up at her. "Mm-hmm."

"You conked out in the middle of the movie," Delia smiled playfully. "You missed the juicy parts."

Ash rolled his eyes, knowing what _kinds_ of 'juicy parts' romance movies had; kissy-kissy mush he had _no_ interest in. Instead, he played along and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Pity."

Delia giggled, parting from the embrace to tend to her coffee. Ash wanted to help, but decided not to, considering he knew what it was like to get burned by that blasted machine. Pikachu also strolled into the kitchen while Delia poured her coffee, encouraging its master to fetch its breakfast. After setting down two bowls for Pikachu, one for water and one full of PokeChow, Ash noticed Delia was already scanning the cupboards, trying to decide on what to cook.

"What do you want for breakfast, honey?" Delia asked, noticing she was running low on grocery items. She had originally planned on visiting the supermarket with Mimie yesterday, but those plans changed the moment Ash came home. Unfortunately, she may very well _have _to do some food shopping soon, especially now that her son was home._ I certainly don't want to go grocery shopping TOMORROW, though..._

Ash could always think of a mile-long list of meals the second anyone asked him what he wanted to eat, but he decided to let Delia make that decision today. "Well, what do _you _want, Mom?" he asked, noticing the rather surprised look appear on Delia's face. His was a rare question, and usually whenever Delia asked him what he wanted it took Ash five minutes to make his decision. "After all, tomorrow _is _Mother's Day."

Delia smiled appreciatively. "You're so sweet, but _tomorrow _is Mother's Day. Today, I want _you _to decide," she reassured, turning back to the pitiful cabinets. She was _really _going to have to go grocery shopping soon. "Jeez, I think I'm going to have to go to the supermarket this afternoon. I wonder if Mimie could-"

"I'll do it, Mom," Ash offered instantly, making even Pikachu perk in shock. Ash usually moaned and groaned whenever Delia asked him to fetch some grocery items at the supermarket. The last time she asked Ash to go out and get a simple quart of milk, and Pikachu was drafted along for the ride. It sounded easy, until they got to the supermarket and found the milk section. Pikapi nearly had a conniption when he saw that there were practically twenty different variations of a quart of milk! The same applied to most other kinds of foods. Even Pikachu learned there are several versions of one food; regular, fat-free, sodium-free, sugar-free, sweetened, unsweetened, low calorie, low fat, premium...some even had different colors to differentiate kinds! They were all different variations, but could also be of the _same _general item. Pikapi never made heads or tails of that, nor could he figure out the differences. Things like a quart of milk was a _quart of milk _to him, and yet the colors and the low-this and non-that made his job ten times harder. Oh yes, Pikapi was never in high spirits when venturing into the grocery store. Frankly, Pikachu figured Ash would _love _a store devoted to nothing but food, but obviously the mouse was wrong.

So naturally, Ash _offering _to go grocery shopping was as rare as a pink Dialga. Pikachu figured he was doing this for Mother's Day. Either that, or Pikapi was _gravely _ill.

Thankfully, Delia was on the same wavelength as Pikachu. "Thanks, but I'd rather go myself, though you're welcomed to join me," she said, having a feeling Ash _was _going to join her. This was all induced by Mother's Day, but Delia appreciated it, nonetheless. "But we have to have breakfast first," she added, having a sinking feeling that no matter what she said, Ash was going to want _her _to decide. Stubbornness apparently ran in the Ketchum family. "How do blueberry pancakes sound?"

Ash knew those were Delia's favorite, and frankly, they were his, too (Pikachu's included). So naturally, blueberry pancakes sounded perfect for _all _of them.

- - - - -

After breakfast, the task of going to the supermarket was next, and as promised, Ash tagged along. Pikachu knew how grocery-store-challenged its master was, and happily decided to stay behind and deal with Mr. Mime (still fluttering around the house in his pink apron). Pikachu figured it was the lesser of two evils to put up with Princess Mimie.

This trip to the grocery store was not quite as challenging as the traumatic experience Ash and Pikachu had whilst searching for a quart of milk. Of course, Delia was with him and in perfect control of what she was looking for. All she had to do was point and Ash knew just what to get. Sure, grocery shopping was about as exciting as a Slowpoke evolution, but it was a great help to his mother that mattered to Ash. The sooner this chore was over, the sooner he and Delia could enjoy themselves. If he could speed up the process, then Ash would. So far, and surprisingly, the supermarket trip was not quite as uneventful as Ash originally figured.

However, he spoke too soon, as Ash's supermarket trip _certainly _got 'eventful' when the Ketchums ran into Keith Oak. And, miracle of miracles, his _son_ was with him.

"Well hi Keith," Delia greeted as she saw the Oaks further down the cereal aisle. Frankly, Ash was hoping she would have kept her mouth shut, but it was too late when Keith and Gary strolled over to meet them. "I see Loren left you with the grocery shopping."

The tall, brunette man chuckled while rolling his eyes. "Yeah. It's a Mother's Day thing."

"Well, Loren's lucky to have you two," Delia smiled, averting her attention back down to Gary, who looked just as thrilled over the supermarket adventure as his father. "And how are you, Gary? The professor's told me you've studied ancient Pokemon fossils."

That topic seemed to brighten Gary's thoughts from the mind-numbing task of grocery shopping. "Yeah. Electavire and I discovered an odd fossil in Sinnoh, so we brought it back here."

Though Gary's arrival was less than harmonious, Ash could not help but feel a rush of excitement fill him at his rival's finding. "Really?" he gushed. "What kind of fossil?"

Gary shrugged. "I haven't figured that out yet, and neither has Grandpa. It may be an unidentified Pokemon, since we can't make any connections to previously discovered fossils."

Keith chuckled, obviously proud over his son's choice of occupation. Keith was a lawyer and Loren was an interior designer. Neither got into the Pokemon phase, so their children's interests in Pokemon were clearly influenced by their grandfather. "I hear you've been traveling in Sinnoh, too, Ash," added Keith, making the black-haired boy nod in response.

Delia smiled proudly as well, chuckling softly as she watched the two boys, both clearly still rivals but also equally interested in the world of Pokemon. They were so different yet so alike, and it saddened Delia how they let that foolish rivalry hinder their past friendship. "Say, why don't you two wait outside?" she offered, exchanging a smile with Keith. "I'm sure you've got plenty to catch up on concerning your journeys, and grocery shopping can't be all that exciting."

Gary nodded wholeheartedly, believing grocery shopping had to be the work of the same masterminds behind the Chinese water torture. And while Ash was not exactly having the time of his life, he still did not want to abandon his mother. After all, he _did _agree to tag along.

_But then again, she wouldn't have offered this if she didn't want me to leave, _Ash figured, noticing Delia nod in confirmation. But as he turned back to Gary (who was giving him a 'let's get the hell out of here' look), Ash wondered if hanging out with his old rival would be worse than traversing the boring aisles of the supermarket.

There was _one _way to find out.

The boys met outside by the shopping cart return, where only half of the carts were corralled (the other half was randomly dispersed throughout the parking lot). Freed from the prison-like grocery store, Gary sighed in relief, constantly wishing this supermarket fate on his sister.

_And speaking of May..._

"So..." Gary started, a wide grin pulling his lips as he narrowed his eyes in Ash's direction. Crossing his arms, Gary cocked his head mischievously. "...What's this I hear about you having a 'thing' for my sister?'

Ash cringed, feeling his cheeks redden slightly at that lovely memory. _Why am I not surprised? Nobody in Gary's family can keep their big mouths shut!_ Ash was just amazed Gary waited _this _long to start his inevitable teasing. "What's it to you?"

Gary snorted, loving the embarrassed look on his rival's face. Slapping his knee, the notorious chuckles started. "I _knew _it!" he proclaimed matter-of-factly, as if Gary just made the greatest discovery of mankind. "I knew you liked her! Heh! Man, I feel like I deserve some prize money or something cause' I definitely won _that _bet!"

Ash rolled his eyes. If anyone won a bet, it was _Ash_ for perfectly predicting Loren would blab his secret, _and_ for knowing how Gary would react to it.

"So how long has this been going on?" Gary continued, nosy as always. "Don't tell me you always kept coming over to Grandpa's lab, my house, and for sleepovers and parties _just_ to see May."

Ash felt his blush intensify, provoking Gary to start laughing in hysterics. Half of what Gary said was true. Back then, whenever Ash went over to the Oak's for parties and whatnot, May _was _in the back of his mind. Frankly, it helped Ash put up with Gary's obnoxious personality. But whenever Ash visited Professor Oak's _lab_, for some reason, May never came up in his thoughts. Perhaps it was because May was rarely at the lab, since she usually stayed home housecleaning or studying, or maybe it was because Ash became more focused on Pokemon when he was at the lab.

"Man o' man, I _knew _you liked her!" Gary laughed, holding his side as it started to hurt from laughing so much. If this confirmation came sooner, there was an endless list of blackmails and bribes Gary could have used on Ash in the past! But then again, Gary never took Ash's crush seriously. It was weird to have a rival who was crushing his sister. "Jeez, I figured you would've fallen more for _those _other girls you travel with," Gary added. "Wasn't one of them named May - oh jeez, don't tell me you hang out with girls cause' they remind you of my sister!" Gary burst into laughter again. "_Hahahaha_! Man, you're a loser!"

Frankly, Ash never made the connection before, but in retrospect, having a crush on a girl named May, and later traveling with _another _girl named May...it _was _ironic, but Gary's assumption was completely false. "Oh come off it, Gary," Ash replied, knowing his red face was not backing up his statement very much. Frankly, Ash had been gradually getting over his crush on May Oak over the years, especially after both left Pallet: Ash for his journey and May for her studying abroad. "I'm not _that _crazy over her anymore." It was no lie, though part of Ash still _did _like her to some extent.

"Oh really..." Gary chimed, not really believing what his old rival was saying. "Then who _are _you crushing, Ash?" he inquired. "Don't tell me you like that _other _May."

Ash really did not like how Gary worded that. It made Ash sound like some sicko who liked girls under the same name. "No."

"Grandpa said you found some other girl in Sinnoh…"

"You make it sound like I pick up a girl for every region!"_ That's something Brock would try..."try" being the key word._

"Well what about that redhead who kept following you-?"

"Can we _please _get off this subject?!" Ash interrupted quickly, making Gary burst back into hysterics as his noticed his last question made Ash blush even _more _than he did from the May Oak subject. Gary knew he 'hit the nail on the read.'

_This is priceless! _Gary laughed, teasingly jabbing his rival's arm. "Crushing' the redhead, huh?"

"Like' that's _your _business!" Ash snapped, turning away and praying the red in his face would diminish in the near future so Gary would get off his back.

"_What _redhead are _you _two jabbering about?"

Ash and Gary blinked, turning around to see another young boy, a year older than them, standing before them. Gary instantly smiled at his friend, while Ash wanted to sink into the ground. _Oh great... _Ash thought as the redheaded boy arrogantly crossed his rather built arms. "H-hi Kyle," he greeted nervously.

Kyle Redfield snorted carelessly, while Gary trotted over to the guy's side like a faithful pet. For as obnoxious and arrogant as Gary was, Kyle was ten times _worse_, hence why Gary idolized the boy. The kids in the neighborhood referred to Kyle as "Red Haired Redfield," known for his hot temper and bullying. It was common knowledge throughout Pallet Town that Kyle was suspended from getting his Pokemon training license until age eleven (the same year Ash and Gary got theirs) because he got into some serious trouble of sorts. It did not surprise Ash. Kyle loved making his victims black, blue, and _red_ all over, and Ash was no exception, and he got a few authentic "Red Haired Redfield" bloody noses in his lifetime. Ironically, so did Gary, but for some ungodly reason, the brunette boy still revered to Kyle as if he were a god. _Go figure!_

"So Kyle, how's your Pokemon training going?" Gary asked, reminding Ash of some fan gushing over his teen idol. For some weird reason, Kyle was the only person Gary seemed to show any form of admiration for, since Gary was usually the one _looking _for admirers. _Maybe Kyle gave Gary a few too MANY bloody noses and punched out a few brain cells in the process. _Ash snickered inwardly. _That would explain a few things._

But Kyle was the only person who made Gary look _humble_, too. "None of your business, dweeb," Kyle shot down in another arrogant snort. To Ash, it was somewhat nice to see _Gary _get belittled once in a while.

Of course, whenever this happened, Gary was always headstrong to prove he was 'cool' enough for Red Haired Redfield, and what better way to prove his superiority...than by shooting down _another_ 'dweeb'? "Hey Kyle..." Gary started, shooting a devilish smirk in Ash's direction. "...Did you hear the news? Ash here has a thing for my sister!"

_Oh God! _Ash blushed instantly, knowing the inevitable chorus of hysterics would be up next. Kyle would probably join in and punch Ash, just because he was Kyle and beating younger kids was what the muscular redhead did for kicks.

Miraculously, while Gary started rolling around in laughter, Kyle did not even snort this time. "Yeah, so?" the older boy shrugged, raising an eyebrow at the hysterical Gary, who instinctively shut himself up as he realized he was looking rather stupid in Redfield's eyes. "I think _every _boy in Pallet's crushed your sister at some point, Gary." Kyle figured, grinning proudly. "Hell, even me. She's hot."

Well, _that _was an amazing turn of events. Kyle did not even blush as he proudly confessed, making Gary practically drop to the ground in shock. Ash could not believe what he was hearing, either. Kyle Red Haired Redfield crushed May Oak at some point...the town bully, of all people, _liked_ her! _Maybe he won't beat me up now that we have something in common, _Ash thought for a moment, before giving himself a mental kick. _Why would THAT stop him? The only things Kyle DOESN'T beat up are girls!_

Gary, realizing he was making more of a fool out of himself than before, was getting frustrated. Truthfully, Gary liked Kyle. Kyle was cool, hands down the coolest guy in Pallet Town (since Gary found that most other kids in Pallet took the goody-goody route like he-knew-who). Kyle was different and had no qualms about causing trouble, and Gary also liked to pull mischief. That was why he tried so hard to be friends with Kyle. The Oak boy liked Redfield's personality, and aside that, being chummy with Kyle may reduce the number of beatings, too.

But his current situation was making Gary look worse than Ash! _Kyle may have more sympathy for a guy who's crushing the same girl!_ Gary fretted. _Hell, they may even become friends now! _Kyle did not have 'friends' for obvious reasons, but Gary certainly did not want Ash of all people breaking that record. _If I'M a dweeb...Ash is a..._

And then, as if struck by the most inspirational bolt of lightning, Gary pulled himself back together with another cocky grin directed at his rival. _After all, Ash liking May was not the ONLY thing Mom told me about last night._

"Say Ash..." Gary started with that oh-so familiar 'Gary voice' Ash knew too well. "...Why _are _you here at the supermarket?"

Ash blinked strangely. "To grocery shop, why else?" _Duh!_

Kyle snorted at that one, making Gary feel all the more stupid. "Yeah, but you _hate _grocery shopping," noted Gary. "The only reason you'd set foot in a supermarket was if a Pokemon convention was held in it."

_Oh, and he LIKES grocery shopping?! _Ash wanted to counter, recalling how Gary looked like he was on the verge of a coma due to his dad dragging him through the supermarket. "What're you getting at Gary?" Ash asked, crossing his arms. "I'm here to help out my mom with her shopping, that's all."

"Ah-_ha_!" Gary exclaimed, making Ash jump slightly while Kyle raised another eyebrow at Gary. Frankly, Kyle considered both Ash _and _Gary immature dweebs, constantly fighting over who would be the better Pokemon Master and whatnot. It was embarrassing to Pallet Town in Kyle's eyes.

"'Ah-ha' _what_, Gary?" Ash replied.

Gary did not respond immediately, but instead nudged Kyle's arm, making Redfield practically reward Gary with a black eye for the stupid contact. Before fists could fly, though, Gary finally opened his mouth again. "Isn't that sweet, Kyle?" Gary snickered with a taunting childlike voice. "He's helping his mommy."

_That _irked Ash. Just the obnoxious voice Gary used to mock him made Ash's blood boil slightly. Ash was well aware Gary got overly obnoxious in front of Kyle to prove himself, but Ash was not about to let Gary poke fun at Delia in the process. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" Ash snarled.

"Oh, nothin,' Ash," Gary reassured innocently, bringing his hands out before him defensively, still wearing that cocky smirk. Ash was almost hoping Redfield would punch Gary's lights out right about now, but he was not expecting it, either. "Jeez, you don't need to get so _offensive_. It's so sweet that you want to help out your _mommy_ for Mother's Day."

Ash did _not _like how Gary kept referring to Delia as 'mommy,' especially in that mocking, sing-songy tone. Gary seemed to emphasize 'mommy' with almost a babyish voice, and Ash did not like it whatsoever. "What the hell is _that _supposed to mean, Gary?!"

For the first time since thismind-numbing conversation started, Kyle decided to add in his two cents. Another thing Redfield was known for was being blunt. He did not like to beat around the bush, and he hated people who pussyfooted around. He was a straightforward type of kid, no strings attached...

...And he had _no _qualms about pointing out the obvious. "_Tch_," Kyle snorted under his breath, exchanging a grin for the first time with Gary, both of them smirking as if they knew some deep dark secret. "Mama's boy."

_That _set Ash off. "_What _did you say?!" he blasted, caring less if he was mouthing off to Red Haired Redfield or not.

"You heard what he said," Gary chimed matter-of-factly, obviously amused by the enraged look on Ash's face. _Now this is more like it; Ash looking like the fool, not ME!_ "My mom told me _all _about the _a-dorable_ scene at the Chinese place last night!" Gary grinned, clapping his hands almost in a mocking, gushy manner. "You should've seen it, Kyle," he cooed sarcastically. "They were hugging and everything. It must've been _precious_!"

Kyle snickered at that note. "How touching," he snorted, finding his niche in this entertaining scene. "Public displays of affection are _so _heartwarming."

Ash snarled under his breath, feeling his face redden due to his anger and embarrassment. This conversation, if you wanted to call it one, was getting worse. Gary and Kyle were never mocking Delia in the first place, they were making fun of _Ash_! "Shut up!" was all he could say, though Ash doubted they would.

"It must be _sooooo _sweet being _sooooo _close to your _mommy_, huh Ash?" Gary chimed.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Like' _you _would know!" he snapped, noticing _that _pulled a few strings with Gary. Gary hardly knew his mother since Loren was always away and only visited a few times a year. Keith worked in Viridian City, so he visited his family more often, usually several times a week. Ash's comment irked Gary more than even Gary expected. His parent's divorce was a tender subject with both Gary and May, so he did not take kindly to related jokes.

Kyle was getting genuinely amused by now. _This is like a catfight without the girls. _He smirked, watching as he was forgotten as the argument evolved to just between Ash and Gary. _Heh...then again..._

"Shut your damn mouth!" Gary retorted, folding his arms again as another smirk formed on his face. "At least _my _parents remain on good terms! And I've still got _my _dad! _He_ didn't run off the face of the earth!"

Whatever prevented Ash from belting Gary was forever a mystery. Ash did not like talking about his parent's separation, and he _especially _did not like when people like Gary badgered him about it. "Don't you _dare _talk about my parents that way!"

"Then don't throw stones," Gary countered sternly as his grin returned. "After all, your _mommy _wouldn't like you saying bad things, _would _she, Ash?"

Ash was _really _getting sick of this 'mommy' crap. "Knock it off right now, Gary!" he yelled, more so as a warning than anything else.

"Yeah, knock if off Gary," Kyle chimed sarcastically. "You're 'hurting his feelings'."

"Shut up, Kyle!" Ash blasted, not caring if he was 'asking for it' whenever he spoke to Redfield with that tone. Talking to Kyle like that was automatic grounds for an authentic Red Haired Redfield bloody nose, but Ash was so furious at the moment, he was willing to risk it. _The way I'm feeling right now, I'LL give THEM bloody noses!_

"Aww, I'm sorry Ash," Gary cooed, not sounding apologetic whatsoever. "Please don't go run to your _mommy _and tell on me!"

"I said _knock it off_!!"

"I wouldn't worry about his 'mommy'," Kyle figured with a carefree shrug. "You only have to worry about kids when they tell their _dads_, and we all know Ash doesn't have one."

"SHUT UP!!" Ash practically screamed, his anger increasing with every second. This was not funny by any means, and it was starting to hurt, not that Ash was about to admit that before Gary and Redfield. Still, Ash did not like how they kept poking fun at his parents. It was nobody's damn business, and it was a sensitive issue with Ash, too. At that moment, Ash just wanted to get away from the situation; leave and let those two think as they liked.

"Where're you going, Ash?" Gary called back out with his god-awful voice. "You' running back to _Mommy_?"

"Gary, I swear to God-" Ash growled, balling a fist in his rival's direction.

"I thought your _mommy _hated swearing, Ash."

"Will you shut up already?!"

"Ooh, _good _comeback! Did your _mommy _tell you that one? Your _dad _couldn't have."

"Don't you _dare _talk to me about parents, Gary Oak!"

"Hehe, this explains a lot of things," Kyle chimed in, smirking wildly as he grabbed the twosome's attention once again. Ash and Gary were idiots in Kyle's eyes, but _amusing_ idiots, nonetheless. "Gary's dad and grandfather raised him, and look at how he turned out." Gary was not sure if that was a compliment, but he smiled proudly, nevertheless.

"But _Ash _on the other hand..." Kyle started, his grin widening as he and Gary turned to the boy, Ash not liking their looks one bit, and bracing himself for whatever they had up their sleeves. "..._He _was only raised by his _mommy_."

"So what?!" Ash blasted.

"And he loves her _very _much, Kyle," Gary added mockingly.

"SO WHAT?!"

"What'd I tell ya?" Kyle asked rhetorically yet matter-of-factly. "Typical formula for a _mama's boy_!"

"_Stop _calling me that!" Ash yelled, snarling and panting heavily as his fury raged. If he were not going to be ridiculed so badly, Ash would have left this scene long ago. _But if I leave...they'll start in on that 'running to mommy' crap._ Ash was too proud to give Gary and Kyle that satisfaction.

"Hehe, too bad, Ash," Gary laughed arrogantly. "Maybe if your dad stuck around you wouldn't be such a baby!"

"Shut the hell up! I am _NOT _a baby!"

"What're you giving her for Mother's Day, Ash? Hugs and kisses? 'I love you mommy' and all that mushy baby talk?!"

"_Stop _saying that!"

"Stop saying _what_? How much of a _mama's boy_ you are?"

"Will you shut your Goddamn mouth?!"

"_WHAT_ IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!"

The three boys instantly perked up, turning towards the exit door where Delia and Keith stood, their arms full of brown grocery bags and their faces appalled by the scene. The troublesome Redfield boy was a surprise, along with what Delia just heard come out of her son's mouth.

"What did I just hear come out of your mouth, Ash Ketchum?!" Delia barked, making him cringe slightly as she stomped over, dumping her grocery bags beside her to place her hands on her hips. "Answer me!"

Things were going from bad to worse. As if Gary and Kyle's teasing were not bad enough, now he was going to have his mother on his case for swearing...again. "But...Mom..." Ash started, trying to find a decent way of explaining himself without 'backing up' Kyle and Gary's mama's boy theory. _I am NOT a mama's boy and that's FINAL!_

"Gary, what's going on here?!" Keith also demanded, giving his son a stern look that quashed Gary's arrogance instantly. Keith was well aware of how taunting his son could be, especially around the Redfield boy. "And do I need to call your parents, too, Kyle?"

That never scared Kyle. "_Tch_. Whatever."

"We weren't doing anything, Dad," Gary replied, grinning back at Ash's direction. It was amusing to Gary, watching Ash clearly at his mother's mercy. "We were just talking about how much Ash loves his mom."

Ash nearly attacked Gary for that innocent cover-up. "Like' hell you were!"

"Ashton!" Delia scolded, silencing her son instantly. She did not understand what was going on, but she certainly did not approve of the language coming out of Ash's mouth. "Apologize this instant!"

"_'Apologize'_?!" Ash exclaimed incredulously. "To Gary and Kyle?! _Why_?! They were the ones..." he stopped though, knowing if he ratted on them, it would just look like he was immaturely 'telling on them.'

"I don't care what they were doing! I don't _ever _want to hear you speaking to somebody like that again, young man!" Delia snapped. "Apologize!"

_Clearly at the mercy of his mother, _Kyle grinned. "Mama's boy," he murmured, just enough for Gary to hear and start snickering. Thankfully, Keith heard that comment, and instantly started marching Gary back off to their house.

Of course, Keith was not the only one who heard Kyle's comment. "Shut up!" Ash screamed, noticing Redfield start to make his departure, Keith pulling Gary along before he could start anything else.

"Whatever," Kyle shrugged, waving an informal farewell to the Ketchums.

Delia did not like the sound of the Redfield boy's voice, and she was well aware that he tormented Ash and countless other kids throughout Pallet. She did not understand exactly what happened, but she had a general idea that Kyle had _something _to do with it.

Sighing, she looked back down at her son, looking as if he were about to run after Gary and Kyle and take a few swings at them. That was something Delia would not allow. Softening her face, Delia slowly approached Ash, kneeling down to his level and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ash, tell me what happened." Something obviously happened to set Ash off _this _much.

Tearing his eyes away from Kyle and Gary, Ash looked back at Delia, the older boys' cruel words replaying in his memory as he saw her face. Ash wanted to tell her what happened, but...

"Nothing..." Ash muttered, glancing away.

"Ash, don't say 'nothing' because something obviously happened," Delia countered, gently rubbing his shoulder. "Come' on baby, you can tell me-"

"Don't call me that!" Ash suddenly snapped, whipping her hand away, making Delia blink in shock. Rarely did Ash ever pull away from her, especially after a fight like that. She was always the first person he came to with his problems.

"W-what?" Delia stammered, trying to place her hand back on his shoulder but Ash pulled away once again. "Baby, what's wrong-?"

"_STOP _calling me that!" Ash snapped, taking a few steps away from her to be out of Delia's reach. "I'm _not _a baby!"

"Of course you're not, sweetheart..."

"Then stop treating me like one!" Ash screamed, the images of yesterday flashing before him: the Wigglytuff scene, when Delia told Loren about Ash's crush..."You're _always _doing this to me! You make me look like some baby when I'm _not _a baby!"

"I don't treat you like a baby, Ash..."

"Yes you _do_! Everybody thinks so!"

"Ash, I don't care what other people think, as long as you're _happy_! That's what matters to me! I love you."

And Ash used to believe the same. As long as he and Delia were happy, to hell with the rest of the world! But the fact was, Gary and Kyle's teasing made Ash realize that perhaps he and Delia _were _closer than most sons and mothers...perhaps _too_ close, and it portrayed Ash in a negative light. Ash loved Delia, but...

_...Mama's boy..._

_I am NOT a mama's boy!_

"I know you love me, but..." Ash trailed, looking away and biting his lip. He did not like what Gary and Kyle insinuated, about how living _only_ with his mother dubbed Ash a-

His thoughts were disturbed instantly when he felt a pair of arms warp around him, so warm and familiar. Looking up, he could see Delia's concerned face, silently beginning him to tell her what was wrong. Normally, he would tell her in a heartbeat, but...

_"They were hugging and everything. It must've been PRECIOUS!"_

_Mama's boy!_

Biting down on his lip even harder, Ash forcibly tore himself away from her, not wanting to, and not enjoying to, but Gary and Kyle were right. _I don't want them to be right, though! I don't want to be a mama's boy!_ "Stop babying me and leave me alone!" Ash choked, running off before Delia could even react to his departure. He prayed Gary and Kyle did not see the last scene, but he doubted it would change much.

_Mama's boy!_

Why was it such a crime to love his mother? _Mom's...all I have, after all, _Ash knew, biting his lip as bittersweet tears stung his eyes at that reminder. _She's all I have. What's wrong with that?! What's wrong with returning the favor?! She's ALL I HAVE!_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**: (Several comments to make on this chapter) - Now we're getting into the drama end of this story, and also the 'heart' of this story. Before you start raving whether or not you think Ash is/isn't a mama's boy, do wait until the next few chapters, as more will be explained about some of the vague details regarding the Ketchum family's 'situation.' Like I said before, this story is totally separate from "Nothing But Lies," meaning different twists regarding Ash's parents are ahead. Oh, and do_ I_ consider Sato-Chan a mama's boy? Hehe, well, wait until the story ends, and then you'll know.

Next, Kyle Redfield is my own original character, his surname inspired by one of my all-time favorite characters: Claire Redfield from the wonderful _Resident Evil 2_ video game. She (and her brother Chris) has appeared in other _Resident Evil_ installments, too, though _Resident Evil 2_ is my personal favorite. No, Kyle's not a long-lost relative of Claire or Chris Redfield…I just liked the last name and it worked for Kyle's redheaded personality (I've got a fetish for fiery redheads). Actually, I've used Kyle in another one of my _Pokemon_ fanfics (separate from this), but you'll just have to wait and see which one in the future…

Lastly, I also made a bit of a crack at the English version with the whole "May and May" confusion. For those unfamiliar with the Japanese version, May's (from _Advanced Generation_) name in Japan is "Haruka," and that's _not_ Gary/Shigeru's sister in Toshihiro Ono's manga. Don't ask me why Haruka was named "May" in the English version, because it's just _asking_ for confusion. Then again, Gary's sister has gone through an array of names throughout the _Pokemon_ franchise. In Ono's manga, she's "May" (English version only. In the Japanese cut, she doesn't really have a name, just roughly "big sister"). Then in the old Kanto video games she's named "Daisy" (again, American release, and I don't know her name in the Japanese version). Of course, "Daisy" isn't much better since Kasumi/Misty's oldest sister Sakura was named "Daisy" in the dub, too. Urgh. The only saving grace with this name-game is Gary's sister has yet to appear in the anime, and I doubt she ever will.

So with all that out of the way, feel free to review. This isn't a very long story, but I certainly hope you've enjoyed it so far.


	4. Wrong That You Made Right

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_ or the song "Because You Loved Me" performed by Celine Dion

**COMMENTS**: Part 2 of this two-week Mother's Day special is finally here, and your patience has been rewarded with an Eldershippy chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed last week's release, and I hope you enjoy this one.

(Oh, and to the readers who're also covering "Nothing But Lies," I apologize for Gary's jerkoff behavior in the last episode, but this story _is_ 100% separate from NBL, and I couldn't make this story a carbon copy, now could I? There'll be several more polar opposite differences between this story and NBL to make this fanfic stand alone). Unless otherwise noted, _all_ of my stories are 100% separate and unrelated to each other, so expect some stories to contradict themselves. It's my way of writing different scenarios.)

**

* * *

**

Because You Loved Me

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Chapter 4: "****For All the Wrong that You Made Right****"**

"Ah, I see," Professor Oak smiled understandingly, taking a sip from his tea. It was that afternoon before Mother's Day when his house got an unexpected visit from Delia. Originally, and ironically, Sam planned on surprising _her _with a visit, not the other way around! Of course, the professor never planned on something like the supermarket fiasco, either. _Boy, Keith really lashed into Gary when they got home! _Sam recalled. _Now I know WHY._

"I do apologize, Delia," Samuel added, setting his tea on his living room coffee table while the woman sat next to him, still sipping from her own teacup. "I still don't know the _whole _story about what Gary and Kyle said, but I am sorry that it got out of hand." _Something's telling me Gary's starting to feel a bit sorry, since Keith grounded him for a week, and that includes NO lab work._

"Oh, it's not your fault, Sam," Delia reassured, staring down absentmindedly at her tea gently swaying in the cup. "Frankly, I'm more concerned about what Ash last told me." _"Stop babying me and leave me alone!" _That was what really bothered Delia. Samuel did not know _exactly _what Gary and Kyle said, since Keith had yet to relay his conversation with Gary to Sam. Delia, too, did not understand what happened because Ash took off for his house and refused to come out of his room, even after Delia returned to drop off her groceries. The boy wanted to be alone and Delia knew that was never a good sign.

Professor Oak smiled, chuckling softly as he relaxed in his seat. "You shouldn't be so worried, or surprised, Delia," he said, making her blink.

"What do you mean?" Delia asked curiously, setting aside her tea to give Samuel her full attention.

"Every child goes through this sooner or later," Sam continued matter-of-factly. He was an expert with Pokemon, but he also raised his son and grandchildren, so Professor Oak's knowledge of children's behaviors was equally vast. "There comes a time when they try to 'break away' from their parents and prove their independence."

"You don't think Ash will try to run away, do you?!" Delia almost shrieked, not particularly liking how Sam suggested Ash might try to 'break away' from her.

"Heavens no, Delia!" the professor reassured with a positive smile while placing his hand on her shoulder. "You and Ash are too close for him to do something like that, and if by some chance he _does _run off, I doubt he would stay away for very long."

Delia smiled softly, exhaling by Sam's relieving words. She doubted Ash would want to run away, too, but his behavior from this morning still surprised her. "Still...he's never acted this way before."

"It's a phase, Delia," Professor Oak comforted. "Every kid goes through this stage, boy or girl. Gary's gone through plenty of them, and so has May. It's just their way of trying to act grown-up."

"I know..." Delia trailed, a faint smirk pulling her lips as she looked away into oblivion for a moment. "...We've _all _gone through those phases. I remember when I was twelve years old. There was this romance movie I was dying to see but my parents kept telling me I wasn't 'old enough' to see it."

"I think almost _everybody's _gone through the 'you're not old enough for this movie' stage."

"I know I did. God, I wanted to see it so _badly_, because the trailers made it look so good! So I kept trying to act grown-up around my parents. I did my chores without fussing, and I even tried to wear a little of Mom's make-up," she giggled, shaking her head at the silly memory. "I tried so hard and they _still _never let me go.

"Of course, when I finally saw the movie I was seventeen and realized it was rated R. Frankly, after _watching _it, I'm a bit _glad _that my parents didn't allow me to see it when I was twelve," Delia admitted, putting on another amused face. "And it wasn't as good of a movie as I hoped, either."

Sam chuckled. "But when you were _twelve_, I'll bet you were furious over your parents not allowing you to go."

"Oh you'd better believe I was! I remember storming up to my room and throwing a tantrum, which I doubt proved my 'I'm grown-up' statement to my parents."

"In retrospect, we better understand why our parents did what they did..." Sam started, almost as if he was reciting another poem. "...But when we're kids, we just think they're being nasty ol' parents."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Sam," Delia smiled, reaching back out for her tea to finish it. Before the professor could offer her more, Tracey strolled into the living room with a stack of papers, heading for the stairs to the second floor, but managing to stop and greet the unexpected visitor.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Ketchum," Tracey said, obviously taken aback by her arrival.

"Hello Tracey," Delia pleasantly replied, noticing Professor Oak get up from his seat to approach his assistant.

"What's all this, Tracey?" Sam asked curiously, taking the sheet of paper on top of the stack and reading it to himself. "'Fossil reports'?"

"Gary asked me to bring these up to his room so he could glance over them," Tracey explained innocently, shifting the weight of the paper stack so he could hold it better.

"Oh really..." Sam started suspiciously, returning his paper to the pile. "Tracey, are you aware that Gary's grounded for a week, even from research?"

Tracey nearly dropped the stack of papers. "What?! What for?" The assistant did not mean to be nosy, but Gary being grounded from even his research only meant that the boy did something serious. Tracey was well aware of Gary's troublesome side. _What'd he do THIS time?_

"None of your business," the group of three heard from the top of the stairs, turning to see Gary glaring down at them and giving Tracey a 'hurry up and gimmie those papers before grandpa notices' look.

Not liking his grandson's sneakiness, Samuel seized the papers, freeing Tracey from his task and setting the stack down on the coffee table next to the tea set. Folding his arms, he returned Gary's glare with a _sharper _one. "_Gary_! What did your father tell you?"

Gary frowned, huffing to himself at his rotten luck. "Hey, that's between Dad and me, Grandpa!"

"Don't you speak to me like that! I may not know the whole story but I _do _know you're grounded and prohibited from your research for one week!"

"Aww, come' on, Grandpa! I _have _to keep working on that fossil project!"

"What you '_have_'to do, young man, is learn to keep your mouth _shut_!"

"Hey, Kyle was just as bad-"

"Kyle is the Redfield's business, and _you _are _mine_! I don't care what Kyle did; I care about what _you _did! You're no angel in this so start explaining yourself."

Gary bit his tongue, wishing above all else Tracey could have delivered the papers sooner so Gary would not have to put up with _another _lecture. Dealing with Keith was bad enough; Samuel was even _worse_!

Surprisingly, Gary was not next to speak. "Gary..." Delia started, grabbing the three men's attentions back to her. She decided to use a different tactic to make the troublesome boy talk. "...It would really help me if you told me what happened," she admitted truthfully. The sooner she better understood what happened at the grocery store, the sooner she could help Ash. "I want to help Ash, and I'm worried about him."

Gary tried, but he failed miserably at concealing the sudden grin that pulled his lips. This was too much, _way_ too much like what he and Kyle pointed out before. _Aaww...isn't that sweet? She's worried about her little boy._

"_What _is so funny, young man?!" Professor Oak barked, and the only thing keeping him from giving his grandson a proper 'what-for' was due to Delia placing a hand on Sam's shoulder to ease him.

"Chill out, Grandpa," Gary smirked, chuckling softly as he tried to recompose himself for Mrs. Ketchum's sake. After all, Mother's Day was tomorrow and Gary had nothing against Delia. "Look, what I said before was true; 'we were just talking about how much Ash loves his mom,' that's all."

_"Like' hell you were!"_ Those were Ash's exact words after Gary's excuse, and while Delia did not approve of her son's word choice..._I have a feeling Gary's implying something._

"If that was all you were talking about, then why'd it upset my Ash?" Delia asked, folding her arms.

_'My Ash'...oh that's priceless! Haha!_ Gary bit his tongue again, this time snickering discreetly. _Kyle was right; typical formula for a mama's boy!_

"Gary Oak, don't you _dare _mock Mrs. Ketchum!" Professor Oak ordered, not liking his grandson's smirks and snickers. It was rude and Delia was the last person Sam wanted to insult. _And I'll be Goddamned if I'm going to stand here and let Gary hurt her!_

Thankfully, Gary noticed the enraged look in Samuel's eyes, and that was more than enough to shut him up. Only two people in the world had that force of an impact on Gary's arrogance: Keith and Sam. _I'd better knock it off, or I'll NEVER be let back out of the house._ "I'm not mocking her, okay Grandpa?" Gary defended, turning back to Mrs. Ketchum and putting on a rather neutral look.

"Look, we were talking and…" Gary started, doing his best to remain composed and not burst into laughter again. It was hard, especially when the grocery store scene kept replaying in the back of his mind. "...Well, Kyle and I noticed how..._'close' _Ash is to you."

Delia blinked, exchanging a baffled look with Sam and Tracey. "So?" _Why would that set Ash off?_

"And…let's face it..." Gary continued, another grin pulling his lips. "...He...doesn't really have anyone _else_-"

Sam stomped right up the stairs in record-breaking time, grabbing Gary's wrist and marching him right back to his room. He did not like what Gary was implying, and nostalgia kept plaguing Samuel. Years ago, another fight broke out between Ash and Gary on Father's Day due to Gary's eloquent proclaim of 'kids without dads can't celebrate Father's Day.' Professor Oak was getting a sinking feeling this recent argument was a re-run.

"Answer me this instant, Gary Oak!" Sam barked in the boy's room, slamming the door shut while the no longer-smirking Gary shuddered in fear. Keith's scolding was identical, but Keith was not quite as strict and old fashioned as Samuel, either. "What did you _really _say?!" He figured Gary would talk easier now; he was away from Mrs. Ketchum and Sam knew his superiority got the best of his grandson.

Gary always cracked easily when confronted by Sam like this. "Look, it's not like I was _lying_, Grandpa!" Gary tried to defend matter-of-factly. "Kyle and I just pointed out the obvious. The truth hurts."

"What 'truth' is _that_?!"

"Oh, _come' on_, Grandpa! Ash doesn't have a dad and that's why he acts like such a mama's boy!"

"_WHAT_?!" Professor Oak blasted, loud enough to make Gary cringe in fear. Sam could not even believe what was coming out of his grandson's mouth. "Did you _say _that to him?!" He knew that was asking the obvious when Gary nodded. "What in God's name is the matter with you, Gary?!"

"Hey, it's true! I know that, and so did Kyle!"

"That Redfield boy is nothing but a bad influence on you, not that _that's _any excuse for that you did!"

Ten minutes later, Professor Oak left Gary's room, leaving behind his grandson to rant over his _extended _grounding. Sighing, Sam returned downstairs, where Tracey had been keeping Delia company by informing her about how Ash's Pokemon at the lab were doing. She always brightened up when she heard some news relating to her son.

"Tracey..." Professor Oak started, grabbing their attentions from their conversation about Bulbasaur. "Would you mind if I talked with Mrs. Ketchum alone?"

Of course, Tracey was not about to disobey his boss' orders. Politely bidding Delia farewell, the teenager headed back outside, his conversation with Delia provoking him to see if Bulbasaur needed help with peacekeeping.

Alone once again in the living room, Samuel sat back down next to Delia, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt. "Delia, I am _so _sorry for what Gary did," Sam apologized honestly.

Of course, Delia missed what Sam and Gary talked about upstairs, so she was a bit baffled by whatever the professor was referencing. Swallowing, she braced herself and placed her hand back on his shoulder. "What did he say, Sam?"

Professor Oak sighed, looking away for a moment before returning his eyes to Delia's. "Delia...Gary and Kyle were teasing Ash."

"I figured that," Delia smiled softly. "What were they teasing him about?"

Samuel exhaled again, running a hand through his gray hair. This was the last thing he wanted to burden Delia with, especially the day before Mother's Day. _But she's going to worry either way, so she at least deserves the truth._ "About how...he doesn't have a father, and how he...they _think _he acts like a...'mama's boy' because of that."

Delia's smile faded instantly as Sam's confession sunk in. All at once, so many things made sense, especially concerning Ash's behavior. _No wonder he yelled at me about babying him. He probably didn't want me to 'back up' Kyle and Gary's accusations. _"Oh...god..." she murmured, her hand slowly leaving Samuel's shoulder to cover her mouth.

But the hand never made it to her mouth, because Sam clasped it instantly, directing her attention so their eyes could lock. "Delia, I am so sorry," Professor Oak repeated, this time more sincerely and earnestly. "I've already grounded Gary for an additional week, and he _will _apologize to Ash. I don't know what, or _if_,the Redfields will do anything in regards to Kyle, but I can assure you _Gary _won't get away with this."

Her same smile returned as Delia squeezed Sam's hand appreciatively. "Thanks, Sam. But honestly, I'm more concerned about how Ash will take this. A few minutes ago I thought he was just going through some growing phase, but this is much deeper, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, Delia," Professor Oak admitted, cursing his grandson's stupid behavior. Sam knew Gary tried to act badass around Kyle Redfield, and that often led to Gary doing stupid things, but this was _beyond _stupid. _That was downright CRUEL, Gary!_

"But...I suppose, I _can't _entirely blame Gary and Kyle for thinking that way, either," Delia added, making Sam blink at her rather preposterous remark. "You said it yourself, Samuel; Ash and I _are _very close, probably a lot closer than most sons and their mothers are."

"Delia, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Oh, I know you didn't mean it," Delia understandingly smiled, squeezing the professor's hand once again. "And _I_ didn't mean to give people such a false impression of Ash and me, either."

"Delia, listen to me," Sam started firmly, their eyes melting into each other's. "Gary and Kyle went too far. A mother and her son being close is _nothing _to be ashamed of. In fact, I think there are some mothers who would love to be _half _as close to their sons as you are with Ash." _I know Loren often wishes she and Gary could be closer._

Delia smiled brighter at the compliment. "Maybe I go too far, though," she admitted, recalling the two times she unintentionally embarrassed Ash yesterday, and those were just two of _many _times she humiliated him. "He _is _growing up, after all, phase or not."

"True, but I think you'll remain close," Samuel reassured confidently. "You mean too much to Ash for him to simply forget about you."

Giggling, Delia affectionately squeezed Sam's hand in gratitude. "But I'm all he has, Sam," she spoke, not arrogantly but almost sadly. "I'm all he's _ever _had, really. Sometimes I wonder if that's a good or a bad thing."

"Delia, don't say things like that-"

"He's growing up, Sam. I can't stop that, and I'm sure it would be a lot easier for him if he had a father figure. And after what Gary and Kyle said, Ash may want to become more distant from me to prove himself. You know how stubborn and proud he can be." She paused, before glancing away momentarily.

"The thing is…" Delia pondered hesitantly whilst biting her lip momentarily. "…Even if I _had _to, I'd never be able to find Michael. I don't know where he is, and I don't even know if he's still alive or on this planet! Plus, I _really _don't want to see him again, and I doubt he'd want to see us, either."

"Then you don't _have _to find him if you don't want to."

"I know, but...Ash _is _his son."

"You'd never know that by Michael running off like that."

"Hence why I'm glad I haven't seen nor heard from him. Sadly, the problem is…regardless of what his father did, or…_didn't_, Ash is still going to grow up, and he needs _some _father figure. _I_ can only go so far on certain things, Sam."

"You can always have him come to me, Del," Samuel offered with a confident smile. "I _did _raise Keith and Gary, after all."

"Oh, I know, but..." Delia smiled a tad sheepishly. "...Keith and Gary are your _family_, too."

"You and Ash are practically family to me, Delia." Professor Oak replied honestly, squeezing her hand tenderly. "I've mentored and helped him so much that Ash is almost like another son or grandson to me, and I don't mind it at all," he said, his smile provoking a brighter one on Delia's lips. "You've got a wonderful son, Delia."

Almost as if she could read his thoughts, Delia giggled coquettishly, a faint hint of blush streaking across her nose. "Thank you, Sam," she smiled, feeling a bit more of her confidence return to her thanks to the professor's words. She _needed _to hear such words after the earlier fiasco. _You're a wonderful man, Samuel. _

And almost as if he could read her thoughts, Sam locked his eyes with hers, almost as deeply as their hands were intertwined. _And Ash has a wonderful mother, too._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**: Minimal Eldershipping, yes, but like I said before; this is a story predominantly about Ash and Delia. Of course, a little Eldershippy hints don't hurt, either. I'm not the world's biggest Eldershipper (I go more for Parentshipping), but I don't mind it (obviously, since otherwise I probably wouldn't have put it in this story).

Oh, and lastly, I apologize for any confusion the last few chapters might have induced based on Gary's sister. I didn't realize that May Oak was such a "thing of the past," though in retrospect I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. In the anime Gary doesn't have a sister (at least yet). Gary's "sister" originates from the old Kanto video games, who resides at your rival's house in Pallet Town and eventually gives you a Town Map. "May Oak" originates from Toshihiro Ono's _Pokemon_ manga (titled _Den-Geki Pikachuu_* in Japan). In the manga, Gary's sister is roughly 16 and is the polar opposite of her snotty younger brother (she's very kind to Ash). Ash has a _total_ crush on May in that manga, though bear in mind that Ono's manga was geared for teenagers and is shonen-styled, so May's portrayed as very beautiful and buxom (but _all_ the females are in that manga…even _Misty_, and wait till' you get a load of Jessie! I've said it before; _Pokemon_ with fan service is hilarious! There's nothing funnier than Ash with hormones [he almost has "Brock moments" in that manga, if you can _actually_ picture our dense Sato-Chan fantasizing over pretty girls]. Too bad the uncut version's a Japan exclusive). Hence why Ono's manga was edited in the English version so it would be "kiddie approved" (and we wonder why _Pokemon's_ considered "a kid's show" in America. It appeals to a broader audience in Japan).

Ono's manga series only spanned four volumes and was released very early in _Pokemon's_ lifetime (it only covers the Indigo League series and the Orange Islands). Thus, I'm not too surprised that few readers of today are unfamiliar with the old manga (I don't even know if it was released in any other country outside Japan and North America). It'd be great if _Viz_ re-released it like they're re-releasing _Pokemon Adventures_ in North America this June. For me, I'm an "old timer" who's obsessed over _Pokemon_ since Day 1 (which is why so many of my fanfics take place in older seasons), so I grew up with Ono's manga. But again, for those who were perplexed by Gary's mysterious sister in the last chapters, I apologize, but she _does_ exist. I doubt she'll ever make it to the anime, though, but I enjoy merging the different "versions" of the _Pokemon_ lore in my stories, and not just the anime. In the future I'll remember to leave comments/explanations for those unfamiliar with _Pokemon_ outside the anime.

* If you're interested in more information about Gary's sister or _Den-Geki Pikachuu_, feel free to send me a personal message. If you have any questions regarding _any_ of my stories, don't hesitate to PM me. I have crappy Internet access, so it may take a couple of days for me to get back to you, but I'll do my best to reply ASAP.

Review or read onward.


	5. Lost My Faith, You Gave It Back

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_ or the song "Because You Loved Me" performed by Celine Dion

**

* * *

**

Because You Loved Me

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Chapter 5: "****I Lost My Faith, You Gave It Back To Me"**

It was after five o'clock that afternoon. Delia usually started cooking supper by this time, and yet Ash was unaware if she even came back from Professor Oak's house. She said she wanted to find out what Gary and Kyle said, since her son definitely did not feel like talking about it. Frankly, while Ash was not relishing having her find out about the little 'mama's boy' theory, he was not about to stop her. _After all...I guess...it IS true._

"Pikachu..." Ash started softly, both of them laying on his bedroom's bunk bed. Ash had been moping up in his room for most of the day, which he hated to do, considering there were so many things he wanted to do with Delia due to Mother's Day. Ash nearly forgot about the holiday due to Gary and Kyle's episode!

"Chu?" Pikachu asked, looking up at its master. Pikapi had been acting very strangely since he came home. Ash did not want to talk about it, not even to his mother, so something was obviously wrong. Whenever Pikapi was quiet and subdued it was a clear-cut sign something was bugging him.

"Do you..." Ash paused, biting his lip for a moment as Gary and Kyle's cruel words kept haunting him. "...Think I'm a...'mama's boy'?"

The mouse blinked, taken slightly aback by Pikapi's question. "Chu pikachu pika?" _What's a mama's boy?_

Ash sweatdropped whilst sighing at Pikachu's innocent question. How the hell was he to explain this to an electric mouse? "It's...a boy who's..._really _close with his mom..."

Enlightened, Pikachu smiled positively. "Kachu pi, Pikapi!" _Of course you are, Pikapi! _Ash and Delia were very close, after all. Pikachu always wished it could have been that close to its mother. _If being close to your mother is the requirement…then Pikapi's the best mama's boy there is!_

Thankfully, Ash realized Pikachu's naivety. "It's..._not _a compliment, Pikachu," Ash corrected, making the mouse feel stupid for its energetic answer and drooping its ears. "When a guy's called a mama's boy it usually implies that he wants to be treated like a baby."

Pikachu was starting to better understand this mama's boy thing. Pikapi was a very proud and competitive person, so being referred to as a baby easily hurt Ash's pride. Yesterday's scene with the Wigglytuff toy was sheer proof of how Ash disliked being treated like a baby and Pikachu could not blame him. For his age, Ash was very independent and brave. Pikachu knew its trainer got homesick from time to time, but what traveling little kid _would not_?

But as far as this 'babying' and 'mama's boy' topic was concerned, Pikachu did not believe it. Ash was a kid, so he naturally got homesick and scared periodically, but it was not like he constantly called Delia or made pit stops in Pallet Town all the time. Ash was sometimes lucky if he saw Delia, via visits or even videophone, every six months or so. Frankly, Pikachu thought _Dawn_ called her mother more often than Pikapi!

"Pikapi...chu pika kachu?" _Pikapi...why's this bothering you?_ Aside from the obvious.

Ash bit his lip, looking away. "Cause' I don't _want _to be considered a mama's boy. I mean, I know Mom and I are close…and I like that," he admitted, wondering if he just made a verbal confirmation of 'I _am _a mama's boy.' Running a hand through his black hair, Ash sighed, realizing he was just as confused as before. There _was _a fine line between a son being close to his mom and actually being a mama's boy, but Ash was unable to find that line at the moment.

Delia, on the other hand, already found that 'line' thanks to Samuel's guidance. Unbeknownst to Ash, she had returned just a few minutes ago, heading upstairs in hopes that she could brighten Ash's spirits with the topic of supper. However, as she neared his room, she could not help but listen in on the little conversation between her son and his first Pokemon.

"Mom's all I have, Pikachu," Ash continued, his voice lowering due to the tender subject. "I never knew my dad because he took off when I was really little, and I haven't seen him since. Mom never remarried or got a boyfriend, so she's all I've had."

Outside, Delia bit her lip, looking down sadly. _I guess, no matter what, a child needs TWO parents after all._

"But, that's not just the only reason I love her. I probably sound like I'm _obligated_ to be close to her, but I _like _being close. It's not just because she's all I have, but because she's done so many things for me." Ash smiled at the memories, patting Pikachu's head as the reminiscing helped Ash feel a fraction bit better. "Whenever I'm sick or hurt or sad, Mom's always been there for me. I doubt I could _ever _make it up to her."

Delia then giggled inwardly, smiling fondly behind Ash's door. _You don't HAVE to make it up to me, honey. You being so sweet is enough for me._ She was so close to opening the door and telling him that before Delia stopped.

"I just don't understand..." Ash admitted, drawing Pikachu into his arms and resting his head on the mouse's fur. "What's wrong with loving your mom? So what if we're close? Mom's cared for me, but she's never really babied me the way Gary and Kyle implied. If I'm out of line, she doesn't just 'slap my wrist'...she straightens me out." _Her reaction to my swearing was proof of that._

Delia was impressed. Most kids Ash's age would dislike their parents for sometimes being strict. _Ash almost...praises it._ She doubted Ash particularly _enjoyed _getting yelled at, but in the long run he understood. _I didn't understand why my parents prohibited me from that R-rated movie until I was MUCH older than Ash. Yet, he understands why parents have to discipline their children if need be. _Her smile only brightened maternally. _He really is growing up._

"I just don't understand why it's wrong to be close with your mom. Kyle implied that it's only because I never had Dad around, but...even so, I still love her. I don't know what or where I'd be without her."

_I feel the same way about you, sweetie. _Having Ash was _the _happiest day of Delia's life, especially since her wedding day, while beautiful, was nothing more than a bittersweet memory now. One thing was certain; Delia never had to worry about Ash running away from her, and perhaps that was why she was always so worried about him. She did not want to lose him like she lost her husband, even though Michael left on his own will. If Delia never had Ash..._I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be like._

"But I just don't understand why Kyle and Gary said those things, Pikachu," Ash continued, his voice becoming more and more frustrated the longer he tried to figure out this problem. "What's wrong with being close with your mom?! What's wrong with loving her?!"

"There's _nothing _wrong, Ash," Delia's voice suddenly resounded into the room as she opened the door, interrupting the conversation. She was so deeply moved by what Ash was saying, and yet, it was obvious that he was getting more and more discouraged. It was time she stepped in and rectified this matter once and for all.

Ash did not know what to say at first. It was pretty obvious by what Delia just said that she had been listening in, though for how long Ash did not know. Her sudden arrival surprised him, and considering how confused he felt, plus guilty for snapping at her earlier, Delia's presence was not entirely easy on Ash at the moment. Biting his lip, he tore his shocked eyes away from her, looking away into oblivion.

This did not surprise Delia, of course. Carefully making her way over to his bunk bed she placed a hand on Pikachu's face, delicately caressing its electric cheeks and making it purr. "Pikachu..." she started, the mouse smiling in delight over her touch. "Can I talk to Ash alone?"

Pikachu could feel Pikapi's hold around it tighten, almost as if Ash really did not want to be left alone with Delia right now. Pikachu wanted to do as its master wished, but it also knew Pikapi needed to talk with his mother. _Talking to me is one thing, but talking to HER is more important_, Pikachu knew. Wiggling free from Ash's arms, Pikachu hopped down from the bed, makings its leave once it gave Pikapi a reassuring smile.

Now alone, Delia returned her attention to her son, who was still refusing to make eye contact with her. If Ash was ashamed of the Gary and Kyle argument, he certainly should not be.

"Gary's been grounded for two weeks," Delia started, figuring she would use that as an icebreaker to at least clarify the justice. "I'm gonna' call the Redfields, too, and tell them about Kyle. Professor Oak sends his apologies, and he'll probably send Gary over in the next few days to apologize."

Gary and Kyle's punishments were the last worries on Ash's mind. They could go to Hell for all he cared. The damage was done so no punishment would justify what happened.

Delia sighed softly, knowing she was going to have to do something to at least get Ash to look at her. Placing a hand on his shoulder, and praying he would not pull away, Delia decided to stop delaying the inevitable. The sooner this was cleared up, the better. "Honey, can you at least look at me?"

Ash really did not want to look at her. "Mom..." he started softly, just barely loud enough for Delia to notice. "...Do you...think I'm a ma-"

"No, I don't, Ash," Delia interrupted sharply, knowing exactly what Ash was about to ask. "You said it yourself; we're close. There's nothing wrong with that."

It was pleasant for Ash to hear _Delia _confirm such. "Do you think...I act like a...baby?"

Delia bit her lip, hating the pain in her son's voice. There was _no _excuse for Gary and Kyle saying those things about Ash. _No _excuse! "Of course not, Ash," she reassured, gently massaging his shoulder, feeling it tremble slightly. "I know I call you 'baby,' but I hope you know I don't _think _of you as an actual baby," she giggled, wishing above all else she could hug her son at that moment. "You're always going to be my 'baby,' but I know you're growing up, too."

"I don't feel...very g-grown-up right now."

"You should. Honey, some of the things I heard you say...very few kids your age would have said them. You're more mature than you may realize, Ash." _You're more mature than I realized._

"Sometimes, I-I think Gary and Kyle were right..."

"But why?" Delia asked rather incredulously, hating how her son kept beating himself up over this. But she got her answer not a second later when she felt Ash's trembling intensify and a choked sob escape his mouth. "Oh sweetie..."

Delia's note provoked Ash to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand, shaking his head at how damn foolish he was acting. "S-see what I mean?" he choked, hesitantly averting his glossy gaze back to Delia. "I a-_am _a baby."

Delia bit her lip, her hand on his shoulder moving to caress his face, allowing her to better see the tears in his eyes. "No, you're not, Ash," she reassured honestly. "You're just letting this get the best of you, and you shouldn't."

Delia was absolutely right. "I know, but..." Ash sniffled. "...It still h-hurt."

"I know it did, but what Gary and Kyle said wasn't true, and you know that, Ash. There's nothing wrong with us being close, and just because we are close doesn't mean you're a mama's boy," Delia said firmly, smiling. "It just means you love your mama."

There was no doubt in Ash's mind about that. Swallowing another rush of tears, Ash nodded with a quivering smile. "I do, Mom," he said honestly. "I do love you, but...I just don't like how people misconstrue it."

"Let them believe what they want, Ash. When your father left us, people voiced their opinions…and not all of them were nice, but I knew the truth. As long as we know the truth people's opinions shouldn't matter."

The mentioning of his father perked another thought in Ash's mind. "Gary and Kyle implied...that maybe if Dad were still around..."

Delia knew this was inevitable. "Honey, you father left us because he wanted to. I never kicked him out; he _wanted _to leave. Frankly, I'm glad he left."

"How come?"

"Your father...he wasn't much of a 'father,' Ash," Delia explained, amazed at how she was even divulging this to her son. Michael's departure was a sore subject for both Ash _and _Delia. "He was a wonderful man, but when it came to taking care of children he just...didn't like it." That was the easiest way she could say it without being overly blunt to her son. _Michael liked 'MAKING' kids, not the 'TAKING CARE OF' kids part._

"Dad..." Ash started, feeling a lump get caught in his throat and tears well in his eyes. "Dad...d-didn't like me?" he choked. "Is t-that why he-"

"Oh no no, sweetheart," Delia instantly corrected, reaching out and drawing her son as close to her as possible. "Your father left because he _couldn't _take care of you." _And let's just leave it at that._ "He loved you, but he couldn't handle childcare. When he was around he was not very good at taking care of you, so he had enough sense to leave."

"Why didn't...he t-_try _to learn how to take care of me?"

_Because he liked sex, but not the responsibility that comes after it, _but Delia did not dare say that to Ash. She and Michael were both consenting adults, after all. "Some people are meant to be parents, and other's aren't, Ash," Delia answered. "But I was always worried that your dad would neglect you and I didn't want to allow that.

"I guess, that's why I'm always 'babying' you, sweetie," Delia admitted, not even giving Ash a chance to counter her statement. "I have to play the role of _two _parents, and I was always afraid you'd feel neglected or alone in some way due to your father's leaving."

Ash was surprised. He figured Delia acted that way because it was a 'motherly instinct.' Perhaps it was, but it was predominantly so Ash would never feel neglected or alone. He never did feel alone, so apparently Delia's plan worked. _But still...taking the role of TWO parents?!_ Ash could not even begin to imagine how hard that was.

"I...never felt neglected or alone, Mom," Ash replied honestly, wrapping his arms around her as best as possible. Surprisingly, Gary's comment of how 'adorable' such a scene would be never crossed Ash's mind. Frankly, Ash liked being this physically and mentally close to her, and it made both of them feel better.

"I'm glad, sweetheart," Delia smiled, kissing his forehead affectionately. "I'm glad we're close, too. I feel very fortunate to have a son like you."

Ash giggled, looking back up at her and kissing her cheek. "_I'm _the one who's fortunate, Mom."

**To Be Continued in the Last Chapter**

* * *

**A/N**: Cute fluff, yes, but I like these types of family scenarios. So how is this story faring from "Nothing But Lies" (for those who've read it)? Very different, yes, especially regarding Ash's dad (polar opposites). I actually have several "theories" on Ash's dad, all written in various old fanfics of mine. Maybe I'll dust them off someday and post all of them. Thinking back on it, this is one of the more pessimistic "theories" of mine regarding Ash's dad. Most of my other "dad" stories better resemble "Nothing But Lies" pitting Ash's father in a positive light. Despite how this story is somewhat similar to "Nothing But Lies," this fanfic _is_ a bit different than my typical Ketchum family scenarios. Whether or not I'll ever publish the 'other' stories will be something you'll have to wait and see in the future. Anyway, onward to the final chapter!


	6. Blessed Because I Was Loved By You

**COPYRIGHT NOTE**: I don't own _Pokemon / Pocket Monsters_ or the song "Because You Loved Me" performed by Celine Dion

**POV NOTE**: The italicized thoughts in this chapter are entirely in Ash's perspective

**COMMENTS**: Final chapter of this special Mother's Day fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this short story as I did. Ketchum family stories are an old love of mine (as I'm sure some of you have noticed), and I find Ash and Delia absolutely adorable. I certainly hope this story exemplified their mother-son relationship to its fullest, or at least sweetest. With that, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Because You Loved Me

_Aiselne Phoenix_

**Chapter 6: "****I Was Blessed Because I Was Loved By You"**

_When I was around five years old, I slipped off the fishing bridge and fell into the river. That river isn't exceptionally strong, so the current was no problem. What WAS a problem was how I banged my head against the bridge on my trip down, so I blanked out when I hit the water._

_Gary was there. He thought I was screwing around._

_But Mom and Professor Oak were there, too, and they thought otherwise._

_I don't know exactly what happened after I hit the water, but when I regained consciousness, Mom was the first person I saw. Being five years old and going through something like that freaked me out, but Mom just held me, rocking me as I wailed, telling me I was safe._

_My fears melted away because of her._

- - - - -

Mother's Day morning was a bit of a surprise for both Delia and Ash. First and foremost, Ash was feeling braver than usual and decided to try his luck cooking breakfast for his mother after all. It was not as hard, or more so as _dangerous_ as he expected, too. Plus, he never had Delia's help, primarily because Ash made the breakfast before she even woke up. Granted, Ash soon realized scrambled eggs and toast were nothing to be _overly _proud of, but the house was still standing and Delia was undeniably touched by his efforts. Considering Pikachu was praying rosaries worth of prayers that Ash's cooking of breakfast would not cause some nuclear explosion...breakfast's turnout _was _a miracle.

- - - - -

_Of course I got the chicken pox when I was little, and since I got it before Gary did, he thought it was a riot (he didn't think so when HE got it a week later, though). I couldn't do very much with my friends because their parents didn't want them to catch it, so I was often home sick, itchy and achy in bed._

_I wasn't alone, though. Mom was there, taking care of me._

- - - - -

Professor Oak visited after breakfast, and his notorious grandson was with him. As promised, Gary apologized, and though Ash really did not want to, he accepted the apology. Ash was certainly not about to start a scene on Mother's Day.

After the apology, Gary headed back to his house, Sam staying behind shortly to give Delia a present. She was surprised, since she did not see any reason for Professor Oak of all people to give her a gift on Mother's Day. Sam did not consider it very much, but the crystal Milotic figurine he gave her blew Delia away. He meant to give it to her the other day after they visited the flea market, but his new glasses came in and preoccupied him. Samuel was absolutely baffled that the figurine he bought _was _a Milotic, since his old glasses kept making him mistaken the sea serpent for Dragonair. Thankfully, he was happy to see the Milotic matched the mirror Delia bought, so ironically, it worked out. Whatever the case, Delia wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, and Samuel was perfectly content with how things turned out.

- - - - -

_I didn't particularly like school, and I doubt most kids do. In my class, kids were always trying to be 'better' and put down the kids who had trouble with schoolwork. I did well in school and got several A's, but they never came 'naturally' to me like they did for Gary (or so he claimed). There were nights I would be really stumped on some homework, or studying late and just get so frustrated that I'd almost give up._

_Mom didn't allow me to. She'd calm me down and then help me with whatever I was doing. It seemed like she knew everything, and if there was something she was not too familiar with she would try and figure it out for herself to then mentor me. I think the only reason I did so well in school was because she was better than my teachers!_

_Mom's the reason I never give up on ANYTHING now._

- - - - -

After Professor Oak left, Mimie (still prancing around in his favorite apron) gave Delia his present for her. After all, Delia was like a mother to him, too. The mime blindfolded her and led the woman outside into the garden. There, Delia's unveiled eyes widened in surprise to find Mr. Mime planted beautiful fresh roses in her garden. Since Delia never had much luck with roses, this was an _amazing _present for her.

_I don't remember when Dad left us...I must have been very young when it happened. I DO remember a night where I found Mom crying, and when I asked her what was wrong she said she missed my dad. Even though he left her and I, she still missed him, wondering if she could take care of me by herself._

_"Of course you can, Mom. 'You can do anything!' That's what you always tell me!"_

_Better understanding my father's abandonment, I guess what I said was pretty naive, but Mom did not seem to mind. Frankly, it brought a smile to her face and she hugged me tightly._

_"Thank you, sweetie. I needed that."_

- - - - -

And by noontime, after Ash helped her with lunch, it was time for Ash to finally give Delia his present. He had specifically been saving his for last, not to be arrogant but for more personal reasons. He knew Delia liked to save his gifts for last, anyway, since she did it for any holiday.

Unlocking the drawer where he safely hid his mother's gift, Ash excitedly rushed out of his bedroom to the adjacent bedroom where Delia was waiting. Just for fun, he told her to keep her eyes closed the entire time until he returned, and as he re-entered her bedroom, he could hardly contain his smile. He held the present behind his back, more so instinctively since he doubted she could actually _see _anything with her eyes shut. Once he reached the bed where she sat on Ash took her hands and placed the present in them. Delia giggled in anticipation, loving her son's little game.

"Okay..." Ash started, taking a step away and beaming brightly. "Open your eyes."

Smiling just as eagerly, Delia's brown eyes fluttered open, instantly drawn to whatever she held in her hand. She blinked a few times, expecting the usual bouquet of flowers or _#1 Mom_ generic gift (though she still loved those). Instead, there was a small book, about the size of a novel, or more specifically, a small photo album.

"Honey..." Delia started, looking back up at her son. "...Isn't this the album I gave you?"

Technically yes, and technically no. When Ash was little Delia gave him a small photo album filled with overflow photos she figured Ash would like for his own benefit. The album held the pictures Delia gave, but over the years the actual book needed replacing. "Sorta'," Ash replied, sitting down beside her as a rather sheepish grin appeared on his face. "The old album kinda' got crummy, so I got another one, but…well, with the old one I kept filling up the empty pages whenever I could. I kept as many of the old pages and put it in this one. So…it's...more like a scrapbook, now."

Delia was surprised. She never thought Ash could have kept something like this book. Curious, she flipped open to the first few pages, blinking in shock at their condition. The original photo album was once a plain type with clear plastic sleeves displaying photos of her and a younger Ash. Now, those pages and photos remained, but the plastic pages were often obscured with scribbles, Delia recognizing them as her son's sloppy handwriting. There were also slips of papers and older plastic pages stuck in between the photo sleeves with more writing on them. Every page was occupied by pictures and papers folded and jammed into the sleeves.

"I...liked to write about the photos, too," Ash admitted, noticing how downright sloppy he made the album. Whenever he had to, he wrote down in that book, almost as a diary. Except this 'diary' was more about reminiscing. Whenever Ash looked at those photos he wrote down the wonderful memories accompanying them and often wrote how he felt about them. He did not know _why _he did it, but it always made him happy. Now that there was no possible room for anymore of his chicken scratch, Ash decided something like this...it was a book for him, but also for _Delia_.

_I hope someday I can be half as strong as Mom. She's not afraid of anything, and she's gone through so much for me. I doubt I could've done that. Maybe, someday, I'll be like her. If I do, I'll have to make it up to her in some way._

"Oh...Ash..." Delia smiled maternally, flipping through countless pages. The photos themselves held precious memories, but her son's written thoughts and feelings made them all the more special. It was like Ash just handed her a part of himself..._and _herself. Setting the book aside, she enveloped him into a strong hug, feeling a few joyous tears trickle down her face. "Thank you so much."

"Thank _you_, Mom," Ash smiled, his own eyes glistening as he looked back up at Delia's face. He was glad he shared that book with her. It was usually what helped him cope with the absence of his father. If it could make Ash happy, he knew that album would have the identical effect on Delia. "I love you."

Swallowing her tears, Delia's hug tightened affectionately as she rested her head atop his. "I love you, too."

They enjoyed being like this: _close_, as they always were. Ash felt foolish for ever feeling offended by Gary and Kyle's comments. There was a _fine _line between a boy being close to his mother, and a mama's boy, and Ash believed he finally found that line.

_I'm me, because Mom loves me, and I love her. We're all the other has, but I can live with that, because you loved me, Mom._

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Isn't Sato-Chan the sweetest little thing (*gush* ^_^ *gush*)? Eh-hem, anyway…well, that's it for "Because You Loved Me." Yes, this was a significantly shorter story compared to "Nothing But Lies," but I enjoyed it, nonetheless (and hope you did, too). This was just meant to be a short little Mother's Day treat, that's all. I've only found about a handful of "family" stories online that exemplify Ash's family values, so I figured I'd add this to the fandom alongside "Nothing But Lies." I really do have a little fascination with Ash's family, especially since (even after…what was it…10+ years?!) we _still_ don't know who the %$# his father is (and I'm not 100% bought on the idea that Giovanni's his dad, either…"100%" being the key word, but that's a discussion for _another_ story *hint hint*). I hope you readers enjoyed this short little story. It had its fun and bittersweet moments, that was for sure.

So how did the Mother's Day special fare? I'd loooove to know with a review. I've still got the Wigglytuff here, so beware! (Incidentally, whatever _did_ happen to the Wiggly pushie you ask? Hehe…I'll leave that to your imaginations [though my Pokeshippy imagination likes to think Sato-Chan gave it to his girl]. Hehe…insert your own scenario here). ^_^

Lastly, from Aiselne to you, thanks for reading/reviewing, and  
_**Happy Mother's Day!**_


End file.
